Pokemon: Return to Alto Mare
by StartersoverLegends
Summary: Ash had just returned to Pallet Town after traveling through Sinnoh, but it isn't long before something comes up and our hero once again leaves home for adventure. Eyes set on Alto Mare, he and Latias become closer than ever before. But how will the two fare with everything seemingly stacked against them? (Contains major Altoshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, StartersoverLegends here with something a little different. Rather than my usual Advanceshipping story, I've decided to give Altoshipping a shot. ****Regardless of the difference from my usual shipping, I hope you all enjoy it. Any and all reviews are appreciated, so please leave some input if you feel up to it!**

**-StartersoverLegends**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Well here we are, Pikachu."

"Pika."

"You ready buddy?"

"Pika, Pi!"

With a smile a teenager with messy black hair scratched his loyal partner, Pikachu, under its chin before walking into view of his hometown. As he stepped out from the shade of the woods into the generous sunlight that shone down upon the small town, his features became better distinguished. He sported a slightly battered red cap over his unruly hair, though it still poked out in every direction regardless. He also wore a blue jacket over a plain black tee shirt, along with blue jeans and sneakers. His face had changed a bit since he had last come home to the town of Pallet- he was much older now, after all. But he still wore the same determined smile as he did the first day he left on his journey. He had returned to visit several times since, usually after exploring a new region. In this case, he was returning from his travels to Sinnoh.

His chestnut-colored eyes quickly adjusted to the new light level, allowing his hometown to come into focus. From his position he could see almost all of it- although to most people it wouldn't seem like much of a town at all. A lot of it was made up of quaint houses and yards, along with a few Miltank pastures and windmills. But to Ash Ketchum this place was as good as anywhere else. It was his childhood, his home at heart.

Ash stopped to take a long breath of the fresh air with Pikachu perched contently on his shoulder. After savoring the familiar smell of the place, he straightened the green gloves on his hands.

"Looks like Pallet Town hasn't changed much, huh Pikachu?" He asked the Electric Mouse pokemon on his shoulder with a grin.

"Pikachu," The pokemon agreed with a similar look of happiness at finally being home.

Ash turned back to the sight before him, thoughts of seeing his family again now fresh in mind. And although his only biological member from the town was his mom, Delia, there were many others that he considered to be family as well. Professor Oak and Tracy for example, were as close to family as Ash ever knew. Suddenly the excitement of seeing everyone again was too great for the energetic boy, as he turned to speak to Pikachu once more.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Mom waiting any more do we?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse replied in the affirmative as it jumped down from his shoulder to run with him.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Ash exclaimed as he started to run down the dirt path into the town. "I can already smell Mom's cooking!"

The duo sprinted past houses and fence lines, giving short greetings whenever someone called out to Ash. Pallet Town being as small as it is, just about everyone knew one another. Especially in the case of Ash Ketchum, who had received by some the title of 'The Pride of Pallet Town' by his many great and heroic adventures.

Before long Ash's old house came into view, prompting both him and Pikachu to increase their speed even more. It was a property like countless others in the town, made up of a medium-sized white house and a fenced in front yard. The only difference here was the large collection of potted plants out front- a result of Delia's love of gardening. Turning on a dime, Ash raced into the front yard with Pikachu bounding by his side.

"Mom, we're back!" Ash shouted happily as he threw open the front door, him and Pikachu both panting as a result of their running. But despite his greeting, there was no reply. The house was strangely quiet and void of Delia or Mr. Mime's seemingly endless housework.

"Mom?" Ash repeated, closing the door and placing his trainer's bag on the couch next to him. Again, there was no reply. "Hm... Hey Pikachu, where do you think-"

"SURPRISE!"

The sudden outburst had caught both him and Pikachu off-guard. Ash nearly fell over out of shock, while Pikachu had barely refrained from firing a Thunderbolt at the sound. Good thing he didn't too, as the source of the commotion became clear to Ash.

In the kitchen, three familiar people and a Mr. Mime had jumped up from behind the counter as to welcome the trainer back. Ash gave a large grin, never so happy to see them.

"Oh Ash, it's so great to see you!" Delia greeted as she quickly crossed over and engulfed her son in a tight hug.

"Thanks mom, it's great to see you too!" Ash replied, hugging her back.

"Ash! How are you m'boy?" Professor Oak asked kindly as he and Tracy also walked over to him.

"Good Professor! And you?" Ash asked as he and Delia parted.

"Not bad, I'm glad that you made it back to Kanto safely."

"Thanks, it's a long way from Sinnoh but everything went smoothly."

"Speaking of Sinnoh, I can't wait to hear about your adventures." Oak said with a wink.

"Hey Ash," Tracey said with a smile, "Where's Brock?"

"Oh, he went back to Pewter City to visit his family." Ash answered, a little disappointed that his longtime friend couldn't be here with him. Still, he knew that they would see each other again soon enough.

"Well," Delia started as she looked out the window to judge the time, "I say we all catch up over dinner. How does that sound?"

Naturally, there was unanimous agreement toward one of Delia's meals. With a smile, she took Mr. Mime into the kitchen to cook while the guys talked and watched TV. Tracey showed Ash some of his recent sketches, the most interesting being a picture of what he thought the mythical Pokemon Mew looked like. Having already met the pokemon, Ash looked it over and gave Tracey some notes on Mew's form. Quickly the artist got to work making changes to the image, his tongue sticking out as he worked feverishly. Meanwhile, Professor Oak only shook his head in amazement at how many rare pokemon seemed to cross Ash's path.

Before long the food was done and the three (along with Pikachu) quickly made their way to the kitchen table. Of course, Delia told them all they had to wash up first. By the time they sat to eat the sun was setting, its orange light giving the sky an artistic quality. Normally Tracey would have been quick to sketch the sight, but tonight was a special occasion. They all sat happily at the table, each greatly enjoying the fantastic homemade meal.

"So Ash," The professor started after a few moments of silence as they ate, "How was the Sinnoh region for you?"

"It was great Professor!" Ash replied, "There are all kinds of different pokemon there."

"Was it just you, Brock, and Pikachu traveling?" The Professor again inquired.

"No, actually I met this girl named Dawn there. She traveled with us, and turned out to be a fantastic coordinator."

Delia perked up at the mention of a girl.

"Dawn huh?" She asked, "Were you two very close?"

"Sure," Ash answered before taking another bite, not getting the meaning behind the question. Delia shot him a sideways smile.

"So my Ash has got himself a girlfriend!" She said excitedly, "Oh, my little Ashy is becoming a man!"

At hearing this statement, Ash nearly choked on the food in his mouth. As the Professor patted the coughing boy on the back to assist, Delia was going on with delight in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just a wonderful girl! What does she look like? I can't wait to meet her, I'll have to go dig up your baby pictures and-"

"_Mom_!" Ash exclaimed once he had stopped choking, his cheeks bright red from embarrassment. "Dawn is just a good friend, it's not like… _That_." Delia's face suddenly turned to disappointment.

"Oh Ash, when are you going to find a girl that you're interested in?" She asked while counting the names on her fingers "There has already been Misty, May, and now Dawn."

"Now Delia," The Professor spoke in Ash's defense, "In time I'm sure that Ash will find a girl. But for now, I believe that he is more interested in traveling and pokemon than relationships. After all, he is still just a young man."

"I suppose you're right." Delia agreed with a weak smile. Ash let out an audible sigh of relief at this, some of the red fading from his face.

The remainder of the meal was spent with Ash telling the group of his many adventures while he was away. All three seemed very interested in his travels, while Oak seemed to ask the most questions. Pikachu was also helping Ash explain by sharing in his excitement and acting out certain situations, while Mr. Mime had long since finished its meal and was now taking dirty dishes over to the sink to be washed. After everyone had finished eating, Tracey and the Professor stood and thanked Delia for the great home cooked meal. By this time it was well past dark, and both had a lot to do at the lab the next day. Given the circumstances, each thanked Delia again for the meal before saying their goodbyes and departing into the night. After they left, Delia instantly started to clean the kitchen.

"Ash, could you please bring me the rest of the dishes from the table?" She asked from the sink, where she was cleaning what had been placed there earlier by Mr. Mime.

"Sure," Ash said happily as he got up and gathered everything, before walking over and placing it in the kitchen sink. Suddenly he let out a large yawn, still tired from his trip back to Pallet. Delia smiled at her son.

"Tired sweetheart?"

Ash nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, getting a giggle from his mother.

"Looks like you're not alone. Why not take Pikachu up to your room and get some rest?" She asked kindly.

"That sounds great Mom," He replied with a smile, "You sure you don't want help with cleaning up before I go?"

"I'll take care of it sweetie, thank you."

Ash said goodnight before turning to see Pikachu out cold on the couch. It was sprawled out on its back, ears occasionally twitching as it snored lightly. With a smile Ash lifted Pikachu into his arms and made his way up the stairs. From there he turned right toward his bedroom, which still had pokemon stickers plastered on the door from all of those years ago.

Ash grinned as he opened the door and walked inside. To his delight Delia had taken good care of his room, leaving it looking like the day he left. His pokemon toys and posters still remained in their respective places… Though there was one difference. Quietly he crossed to his bed and set the still-snoozing Pikachu down, then turned to his dresser. Sitting atop the wooden surface was a piece of high-grade paper, rolled up almost like a scroll.

Carefully Ash picked the paper up and unrolled it. Even though the room light was off, the moonlight shining through his blinds allowed for just enough to study the item. However, the image was already etched into his mind. Still he felt himself smile at the sight. It was a hand drawn picture of him from when he visited Alto Mare, with a smile on his face and Pikachu on his shoulder. The work was great, almost as though he was looking at a photograph. Even now, he wasn't completely sure who drew it- though he decided long ago that it was Bianca's work. The Alto Mare native always seemed to be busy with some art project, but he was certain that she wasn't the one who actually gave him the picture.

Slowly he ran his thumb over the surface of the paper. The moment that he was given the gift suddenly flashed through his mind, causing several familiar emotions to roll over the young man. Surprise at seeing Latias- who had been in the form of Bianca- running after the boat that he was in. Curiosity at her handing him the paper unexpectedly. Then… She had kissed him. It was his first kiss by a girl, and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The moment seemed to last exceptionally long as the two stood on the docks of Alto Mare, the reflective surface of the water backlighting them. Recalling the feel of her soft lips against his skin, Ash unconsciously brought a hand to the spot that they connected and rubbed it. Even if the kiss was from a pokemon, it was something that stuck in the trainer's mind no matter where he was. But even so, he couldn't quite decide how he felt about it. It was a new feeling, something foreign to his usual emotions. _But what was it_?

Deciding that sleep was a larger priority at the moment, Ash changed into a fresh tee shirt and boxers before crawling into bed beside Pikachu. He would have to think Delia for putting his picture away like he had requested. Shortly after he had left Alto Mare he sent her the portrait for safe keeping- and his mom had done an excellent job at doing so.

Slowly Ash let his mind wander to different subjects, like his attempt at the Sinnoh Pokemon League. He had fought well against the Elite Four, but to his disappointment was defeated before he could reach Cynthia, the champion. At first he had been upset, but had quickly moved on with the support of his friends. Now he was more determined if anything to train hard and someday conquer the League. With that in mind it wasn't long before the teen dozed to sleep, his dreams taking form from the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Still setting up the story, but I hope that you like it so far.**

**Enjoy!**

**-StartersoverLegends**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Ash's eyes suddenly shot open, his vision still blurry from sleep. Realizing that he was still tired, the young man simply rolled over in a half-awake stupor. But something was… different.

"Huh?" Ash asked as he realized that he was no longer in his bed at home. Rather, he was now lying upon what felt to be grass, and could hear several insects and pokemon nearby. With a start he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, his suspicions were confirmed. He sat in what seemed to be some sort of forest, though everything appeared to be well tended-to. Surrounding him were several trees and flower patches lit up in spots by a bright midday sun.

_What am I doing here_? Ash thought to himself as he slowly stood and turned to get a good look around. He pondered this for several moments, before deciding that the only way to get answers was to keep moving. Hoping that before long he would find some sort of clue as to what was going on, the teen thought about which way to go.

Aside from the wildlife, he could hear running water nearby. Deciding that to be the best way to go, he walked through the medium-length grass until he reached what appeared to be a stone path. Ash shrugged before stepping onto it, proceeding to follow the walkway while constantly looking around. Most of the area was open, with the trees far enough between for an almost meadow-like floor. Another aspect that caught his attention was the beauty. It was as if this place was perfect.

Finally, he could see where the path that he was on met two others, and converged next to a good sized pond. Along the side of the paths were a line of strange metallic instruments, with what appeared to be an assortment of spinning pieces on them. After observing these devices for a moment, Ash turned back to the pond. Several Pidgey were flying over the water body, while a Yanma suddenly swooped onto the surface to get a drink.

"What is this place?" Ash asked no one in particular as he watched a troop of Wooper swimming in the clear water. "It seems so familiar… Like I've been here before." Still, he couldn't put two and two together as to where he actually was.

Until he saw it.

He was studying the similar area across the pond, when he noticed a swing hanging from an old tree. It wasn't anything special, just a wooden seat held up by two lengths of rope. That was when his eyes widened in realization. Suddenly his memories rushed back at him, playing like a movie. He could remember Latias pushing him on that very swing when she revealed her true form to him. Also, the strange metal instruments rattling when Latios entered the garden to attack him- luckily that situation had been straightened out before any damage was done.

"No way…" Ash said to himself as he took it all in. He was in the Secret Garden of the Lati's, all the way in Alto Mare. "But how?"

Unconsciously he crossed the bridge over the pond and made his way to the swing. Having nothing better to do, he sat down and stared off into the garden. He had not the slightest idea of what he was doing here, his last memory being climbing into bed the night before.

"But here I am…" Ash said aloud, while running his hands along the ropes currently holding him up. Then he got an idea. Standing up, He turned to the path and began to run toward a place where he just might get some answers.

_I can't believe I didn't think of this _sooner, Ash thought as he excitedly made his way along. Quickly he ascended a flight of stone stairs that would lead him to an entrance of the garden, and also to Lorenzo's workshop. Hopefully there he would find Lorenzo or maybe Bianca to walk him through this.

"_What?_" Ash nearly shouted when he made it to the top and realized that the doorway was now totally gone, a large stone wall in its place instead. The teen scratched the back of his head in utter confusion as he turned back. Something was definitely different here. Then, light as a breeze he heard something.

Ash paused for a moment as he tried to decide what he had heard. It was quiet, and not like any sound he had heard before… It was as if it came from within his mind.

"I must be going crazy," Ash sighed as he decided that it must have been his own thoughts. But just then he heard it again, almost like a whisper in his ear. Perking up, Ash called out for whatever was that spoke to him.

"Hello?" He asked as he began to walk back down the stairs toward the sound. "Who's there?"

_Ash-_

_There it is again!_ Ash thought. It was getting louder as he headed that way, so he increased his speed.

"Hello?" He asked again as he began to jog along the path, passing the swing again.

_Ash-_

Now that he could hear it well, he realized that the voice was familiar. He couldn't put his finger on the owner, but its tone was very kind and… Playful?

He started to run and kept his speed for a while, until he no longer heard the voice. Stopping, he panted lightly as he looked around. There was still no sign of the speaker anywhere…

Then there was a twinge of sorrow in his heart as he realized where he was. He had made his way to a spot of great significance within the garden- the fountain which housed the Soul Dew.

The fountain was made up of a set of stairs that led to a basin filled with water, within which lied the legendary gem and life of Alto Mare. Beneath the basin was a round pool, which fed into a larger rectangular one. Along the floor of the fountain were etchings depicting the Soul Dew's importance and prophesy.

Ash noticed his legs had started shaking as he walked up the stairs to the fountain. Held within that gem was the soul of Latios- who had sacrificed himself to protect Alto Mare just like his father had before him.

With a shudder at the memory Ash began reaching toward the gem, feeling a strong desire to connect to Latios again somehow. Slowly his hand approached the water's edge, and made contact. Instantly a bright light illuminated from the gem, causing Ash to cover his eyes. After several seconds the light finally died down enough to lower his arms. Again, he was amazed as the spot that had housed the fountain moments ago was now totally gone. Now standing in its place was a large exit from the garden.

In disbelief, Ash turned around to give the place one last look. Then he hesitantly walked forward, under the shadow of the entrance's walkway. Darkness now surrounded the teen, though from the other end he could see a spot of light- assumedly an outlet into the city. But as he walked forward, he realized that he was very wrong.

Ash let out a cry of surprise as the light quickly grew larger and larger, before rushing forward and consuming him completely.

* * *

Ash jolted up in bed, eyes wide and breathing rapidly. Quickly he looked around and found that he was once more in his old room. Everything inside the room was lit up by the light filtering in through his window, telling him that it was now morning. He let out a relieved sigh as reality returned to him.

"Pika?"

Ash turned his head to see Pikachu looking at him with worry and confusion in his eyes. With a small smile the boy reached over to Pikachu's spot on the bed and pet him reassuringly.

"It was just a dream." He said softly- though he wasn't sure whether he was telling Pikachu or himself. Still, even for a dream it felt so real…

Ash's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of two knocks on his bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Delia's voice sounded from the other end.

"Sure," Ash answered as he rubbed his eyes, having just woken up. The door slowly opened before Delia took a step in with a cheery smile on her face.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're actually up," She said as she eyeballed her son. "I know how much you love to sleep in. I guess that traveling so much really has conditioned you."

"Yeah, something like that." He responded with a stretch. "What's up?"

"Oh, you have a call from Professor Oak downstairs." Delia continued, her smile returned. "And he's already been waiting for several minutes, so please hurry."

"Ok," Ash said with a smile as his mom turned and exited, shutting the door behind her for him to get ready in private.

Ash sat in bed for another moment, thinking through the dream again before leaving it for later. From there he turned and stood from bed, stretching again then crossed the room to his bag. Since the Professor was waiting he quickly changed into his normal clothes then started for the door. As soon as he opened it, an energetic Pikachu shot out of his room and took off down the stairs ahead of him for breakfast. Ash chuckled at his friend's antics, then followed.

As he descended the stairs an amazing smell met the boy. Quickly he found the source- a cooking Delia. While she and Mr. Mime worked in the kitchen, Pikachu could be seen contently on the table with a plate of pokefood and a bottle of ketchup. Though Ash's stomach roared for him to get something to eat as well, he wouldn't keep Oak waiting anymore.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Ash turned left toward the living room where a Video Phone waited for him in the corner. The Current Call light was flashing green, signifying someone on the other line. Ash quickly sat in front of the monitor and punched in a key. Instantly the screen lit up, showing an awaiting Professor Oak with a room of his lab as the background.

"_Ah, Ash_!" The Professor greeted.

"Good morning Professor," Ash responded with a grin.

"_And to you too m'boy_," He professor smiled back. "_I apologize for not coming over to speak in person, but since your mother had invested in this phone I figured we might as well use it. Besides, this will be quite the time-saver._"

"Definitely," Ash agreed, "Speaking of Mom, she said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"_Oh yes, of course_. _I was wondering if you would be interested in swinging by my lab today, for old times' sake. And to visit your pokemon, of course._"

"That sounds great Professor!" Ash replied enthusiastically. "I would love to see everyone again." Oak smiled again at the boy's reaction.

"_I thought you might. Very well, just swing by my lab when you get the time. Until then._"

"Bye Professor," Ash said before the screen went black.

_Now for some breakfast, _a starving Ash thought as he stood and took off for the kitchen.

* * *

"Now Ash," The professor started with a serious look on his face. "These pokemon are _very_ excited to see you. I recommend being extremely careful as you enter the Ranch."

"I will Professor." Ash agreed as he, Pikachu, and Oak stood in front of a large wooden door. After the video call Ash had quickly scarfed down his breakfast, and said a quick goodbye to Delia before taking off toward the lab with Pikachu at his heels. Even if it was a ten minute run through town, it would be more than worth it to see all of his pokemon again. The two had arrived at the lab full of enthusiasm- though Professor Oak worried that they didn't quite understand the level of the even more enthusiastic pokemon just beyond the door.

"Ok then…" Oak said as he turned and opened up the ranch to them, letting Ash and Pikachu out before himself.

"Wow," Ash said as he took in the beauty of the ranch. For as far as he could see, Pokemon of all sorts peppered the changing landscape. The three stood there for several minutes as they awaited sight of one of Ash's, but nothing had appeared yet. Ash was just about to say something about it when the Professor spoke up.

"Ah, there's one now."

"Huh?" Ash followed his gaze to see a Noctowl flying toward them. But not just any Noctowl- he quickly realized that it was the one that he caught in Johto. With an excited laugh Ash called out to the pokemon to get its attention. But to his shock and disappointment, the flying type turned completely around and took off faster than it had come. Ash hung his head at this.

"Oh… I guess they're upset with me for being away so long, huh?" He asked in a dismal tone. But the Professor merely chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet."

"Why-"

Suddenly the ground began to shake, softly at first then gaining intensity. With a smile the Professor sidestepped away from Ash.

The younger was just about to ask what was going on when his question was answered for him. Coming over the crest of the hill in front of them was a large group of pokemon going at an impressive speed, leaving a dust cloud in their wake. Right away Ash knew just who they were and, with a huge laugh, ran straight at the mob of pokemon with Pikachu right behind him. The Professor, who had stayed behind, only shook his head.

"Sometimes I feel like that boy's love of pokemon overcomes his sense."

As Ash ran straight into the group, it would immediately seem as though the mass of pokemon from his journeys had trampled him completely. But, just as he knew, they took great care not to crush their beloved trainer as all gathered around him affectionately. The Professor had finally made his way over, and was now watching Ash laugh with happiness as the pokemon all nuzzled and greeted him. Among them was Noctowl- who Ash now knew to be the one that alerted the others of his presence.

Along with Noctowl was every pokemon that Ash had kept from his journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and even Sinnoh. As soon as he left the region he had sent them to the ranch, wanting the new additions to get acquainted with the others as soon as possible. This meant that Pikachu was the only pokemon currently in his party, and was now also happily greeting his old friends from Ash's side. The Professor laughed as he observed the joyful reunion before him.

_Just like one big family_, He thought.

Still, even while Ash played with his pokemon and was happy to be back home, something was bothering the young trainer. Maybe it was the dream he had the night before, or maybe it was the picture. He didn't know, but one thing was certain. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about Alto Mare… And one of its inhabitants in particular never seemed far from his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for some of Latias' Point of view and situation. Still setting up the story, but now we're getting somewhere ;]**

**Enjoy!**

**-StartersoverLegends**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

The island of Alto Mare was tranquil as usual. The water filling the canals was still and calm, the only ripples coming from gondolas and the occasional aquatic pokemon that passed by. To most societies it would seem strange to rely on water so heavily for transportation, but here it was just a fact of life. Ever since the first Latios to visit the island sacrificed himself to protect Alto Mare, the streets had become flooded with the water that had resulted of his actions. But rather than condemn the flood, the island's inhabitants adapted to the city's water. Now the island was flourishing, as it had become a must-see location for any sightseer. Along the canals businesses of all types prospered. This only attracted more visitors- though the most common sight was of young couples that visited this place for the romantic atmosphere.

And today, that was exactly what bothered Latias.

It was getting close to noon at the island, and as usual it was bustling with activity. Bakeries and restaurants left their windows open, allowing their many tempting aromas to waft out over the water and hopefully bring in customers. It was a gorgeous day so naturally people and pokemon alike were busy exploring the iconic city. That was, except for one.

A lone girl sat on a bench along one of the stone walkways beside the water. Her wardrobe was simple but effective, made up of a green shirt, along with a short white skirt and pink shoes- the same thing that she always wore. She was more than attractive; having what would be considered by some a flawless face along with a slender, yet curvy figure. Her brunette hair fell down to her shoulders, though was also done up on the sides like spikes. But the most spectacular aspect of her appearance lied within her eyes. They were a bright brown color, but also had a strong golden hue that made them practically shine. Yet as beautiful as the girl was, this wasn't her true form.

She was, in fact, a pokemon. And not just any pokemon, but the last remaining Guardian of Alto Mare.

She had been there for close to an hour now, simply serving as a witness to the beautiful morning. She enjoyed listening to the bird pokemon sing, and the laughter of children as they passed. The weather was perfect to be outside, but she quickly grew restless with just sitting there. The truth was that she wasn't the type to just relax. She would much rather be playing, or running around with a friend. But today, like every day since her brother had died, she found herself feeling alone.

After her brother had sacrificed himself to protect the city just like their father had, she was devastated. For several months she wasn't the same as she mourned the loss of her brother. But she had recovered surprisingly fast (given the situation) and accepted that it was what Latios had wanted. It was his purpose. Now he rested in the form of the Soul Dew within the Secret Garden, but Latias would still visit often as she could still feel his presence from within it.

Sure, losing her brother had attributed to this loneliness inside of her. But there was more… There was someone else, who she didn't go a day without missing greatly. He had saved her life, played with her, and comforted her in her time of need. He was her hero… Her friend…

Her love.

Latias loved almost everyone, given that her heart- like her eyes- was pure as gold. She was forgiving, caring, kind, and _very_ playful. But in this instance, it was a different love… The kind that lifted her up, and made her feel as though everything would be alright as long as she was with him. She felt a warmth just at the thought of him, and simply adored every aspect of his life. Not only did he have a selfless personality unlike any other; he was also funny, sweet, and not to mention rather attractive.

But the time came that he had to leave Alto Mare, which also meant leaving her. However she couldn't let him go without first expressing some of her gratitude and affection. Right before he left the island, Latias kissed him on the cheek and gave him a picture. With that, along with one last meaningful look, she had turned away and let him go. It was a decision that she had regretted every day and night since, but she knew that there was a whole world out there for him, and that he was in store for great things. She had no intention of keeping him from that- so she parted with him, hoping that someday they would again cross paths.

Still, it seemed that not a second passed without her missing his chestnut brown eyes, his messy black hair, his determined smile… among countless other things. And she would do almost anything just to see him once more.

She sighed, realizing that she had been lost in thought again. Slowly she turned her attention back to her surroundings, when she had an idea. Deciding that drawing would help to get her mind off of Ash, Latias reached for the artist's pad and pencil beside her on the bench. She had brought it along just in case, and was now glad that she had.

As Latias flipped open the cover to a fresh page, she explored the possibilities as to what she could create. Believe it or not the dragoness was actually quite skilled in the artistic sense- having a lot to do with how she came across drawing in the first place.

Her best friend Bianca had told her once about how art served as a way to forget her troubles and relax. Intrigued, Latias had watched Bianca draw over the course of a few months, (without letting her friend know that she was spying, of course), as to try to teach herself as well. After observing for a while, Latias had borrowed one of Bianca's sketch pads and pencils before flying to the garden and giving it a shot. She was surprised at how well she did for her first time. Even if she had used Psychic to move the pencil along the paper, the first picture she made was a complete success. Within a few days Latias was drawing in her human form, with skills that almost rivaled her friend's. Ever since then she had turned to drawing in times of boredom or stress, "borrowing" more of Bianca's art supplies whenever she ran out. Of course Bianca figured it out eventually, but rather than get upset at her friend she encouraged Latias to pursue the hobby- much to Latias' excitement and appreciation.

Latias looked up from the pad with an eye towards anything interesting that she could sketch. As the front of a gondola appeared from around a corner, she got ready to draw the boat and its riders. But when the craft came into full view she felt her heart drop, as the passengers were a young couple that kissed tenderly as they passed. Once they were out of sight, she shook the thought and continued onto the next subject. This time it was a woman who stood outside of a bakery across the canal. Quickly, Latias made to sketch her- but just then a man exited the bakery and joined her, the two laughing and holding hands as they walked off.

There was a sting in her heart at all of these happy couples surrounding her. It wasn't jealousy that she felt toward those passing by; rather it was a deep sense of longing. She had gone so long without seeing her one and only love, and she would commonly imagine the two partaking in the same activities that she saw before her. Now she was forced to just sit and watch, as others did what she had dreamt about for so long.

_All of these people seem so happy together…_ Latias thought with a hurt expression. _But I'm left all alone… _

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the blank paper below her, leaving a wet spot in the center. It was then that the girl broke down.

_Ash… Why did you have to go?_ She thought as she began to weep silently, more tears joining the first. _I miss you… Why can't you be here?_

Her shoulders shook with her sobs as she closed the sketch book resting in her lap. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know how to react to these feelings. She loved Alto Mare, Bianca and Lorenzo. But without _him_, she couldn't ever be completely happy.

"Latias?" a voice softly asked.

At hearing her name, Latias sniffed then looked up. Standing in front of her was none other than Bianca, wearing a concerned expression at seeing her best friend crying. The girl looked identical to Latias' human form, the only exceptions being the white beret she wore over her hair, and her eyes which were more of a dark brown than gold.

"What's the matter?" Bianca asked when Latias didn't answer. After another moment with no reply but sniffles, Bianca sighed and took a seat beside her friend. Luckily for the two, there had been a slow in people passing by so they could speak somewhat privately. There was a stretch of silence before Bianca spoke again.

"It's him again, isn't it?"

Latias turned to look her friend in the eye. Bianca already knew the answer- it was easy to see by the look on her face. Biting her lip for a moment to fight crying again, Latias suddenly broke. She quickly pulled Bianca close, burying her face in her best friend's shirt as she began to weep.

'_I-I miss him... and I… I just don't know what to do anymore…_' Latias sobbed through telepathy. It was an ability that she had grown into recently, and allowed her to choose who all heard her speak. This was extremely convenient, even if the ability had surfaced at a tough time for the dragoness.

"It'll be ok…" Bianca said softly as she pulled Latias close, embracing her with one hand while soothingly stroking her hair with the other. It killed Bianca to see her like this. Granted she had only witnessed it a handful of times since Ash left, it was still very unlike Latias to act so hurt. It was clear that she missed him greatly. It was then that Bianca got an idea that just might help with this, if she could only pull it off.

"Latias?" She asked in a motherly tone. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Latias looked up at her with reddish eyes at all of the crying. "Why don't you go back to the garden for a bit? I promise I'll be right behind you- I just have to go do something really quick."

With one last sniff, Latias nodded and stood. She then grabbed her art supplies and began walking in the direction of the Secret Garden. Once she was out of sight, Bianca let a small smile cross her lips as she stood. Not wasting any time, she sprinted toward the town's Pokemon Center. There was no way that she would let her friend down with this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, final intro chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**-StartersoverLegends**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Bianca smiled as she entered a number into the video phone before her. She was in the Alto Mare Pokemon Center, where she had been calling around for what feels like forever to obtain a single number in particular. It was tedious work to get ahold of someone in a different region with nothing to go off of. However, Bianca had her methods. She started by calling the Pewter City Center in Kanto, then worked her way up to talking with Brock Slate, the former Gym leader and personal friend of hers. She told Brock that she urgently needed to talk to Ash, and he informed her that the best way to do so would be contacting Professor Oak in Pallet Town. Bianca hung her head at this. Getting the personal number of a world-renown Pokemon Professor would be nearly impossible, especially at this rate. Brock noticed her down expression and offered to help. Before long he had given her a number that would, hopefully, reach Oak's lab and in turn allow her to speak with Ash Ketchum.

"I hope this one works," Bianca sighed as she began the call, "I don't know how much more I can take."

The screen remained dark for a moment as the receiving end rang. After about four rings, the monitor lit up with an unfamiliar face smiling kindly at her. He looked to be about her age, and had long black hair held back by an orange headband. He also wore a green shirt, and held a round blue pokemon that Bianca could identify as being a Marill. She nearly facepalmed at dialing yet another wrong number, but was relieved when she heard what the other caller had to say.

"Professor Oak's lab," He greeted as he awaited a response. She silently thanked Brock for the number before replying.

"Hi, I'm Bianca Soul from Alto Mare. I was hoping I could talk to Ash Ketchum, is he available?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, I think that he's out with the Professor right now. I'll go get him for you," Tracey offered with a smile. Bianca thanked him before he walked off the screen, then she sat back with a satisfied grin. She was excited to see Ash and Pikachu again, but after several moments with no one returning to the phone, the smile faded.

_Where could Ash possibly be to take so long?_ Bianca thought as she observed the lab through the phone for the third time since Tracey left. Then she could hear talking through the monitor and sat up in interest. After only a few seconds, a teen came into view and smiled at her through the monitor.

"Hey Bianca," Ash said with Pikachu perched happily on his shoulder.

"Ash!" Bianca answered, relieved beyond words to finally get to talk with him. "It's great to see you again!"

She could see that his face had changed since he left Alto Mare, there was more maturity in his facial details and he was also a bit taller. Still, it was easy to see that it was him. He basically seemed to be a more handsome version of the boy that visited the island well over a year ago, and still wore the same outfit as he did then.

"You too," Ash replied. "Are you calling from Alto Mare now?"

"Yes, and we really need to talk." She answered with her expression becoming more serious.

"Ok, what's up?" He asked, unsure as to what was going on. Bianca took a breath before answering.

"Have you ever thought about coming back to Alto Mare?" She answered with another question, "You know, to visit?"

"Yeah of course," He answered without hesitation, "I was just thinking about that today, actually. Why?"

_That's a good sign; maybe this will be easy after all._ Bianca thought before continuing.

"Well, I noticed that it's been a long time since we've all seen you. And… Well we miss having you at Alto Mare." Even while she said this, she thought mostly about Latias.

"Thanks," Ash replied while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I think I miss you guys too. Lately I've been having all of these dreams about the island, and... About what happened." Bianca nodded solemnly at the last part.

"How is she?" Ash asked after a moment of silence, referring to Latias.

"She's doing alright." Bianca replied with a weak smile. "But… Well, I'm just going to say it. She really misses you Ash. She hasn't really been the same since you left, and I think it would help her a lot if you came for a visit sometime."

Ash thought about this for a moment. He greatly missed Latias too. In fact, she had been on his mind a lot since he left her on the island. _Maybe I should go back, _Ash thought. _It would be fun. Besides, I don't really have anywhere to be now anyway. _

"Alright, then it's settled," Ash said suddenly with a grin, "I'm coming back to Alto Mare!"

Bianca wore a huge grin at this. "That's fantastic! We can't wait to see you again, when will you be here?" Ash gave it a thought before speaking.

"How about tomorrow? That way I can pack, then take a ferry to the island from Vermillion City."

Bianca nodded excitedly. "That sounds great; well I guess I'll see you in a few days then."

"Wait!" Ash stopped her right before the call could be ended. "Would it be ok if I brought some friends along? I know that Brock for one would love to visit again."

"Sure, the more the merrier is what Grandpa always says." Bianca replied with another smile.

"Thanks," Ash said, "See you then!"

"Bye!" Bianca said.

And with that, both screens went black. Ash, unable to hide his excitement, jumped up from in front of the monitor and started running through the lab to tell Professor Oak. From there he would grab a few pokemon to take with him, then head home to call a couple of friends and pack.

Bianca was overjoyed with the news. _Ash is coming back!_ She thought excitedly as she stood from in front of the now blank screen. Then, an even larger grin spread across her face. _Wait until Latias hears about this! _

With that as her motive, Bianca ran out of the Pokemon Center and onto the waterside streets of Alto Mare. She kept an impressive pace as she took off down alleys and over bridges on her way to the Secret Garden. As she weaved around the people wandering the city, she would occasionally hear somebody tell her to slow down, but she didn't care right now. Imagining the smile on Latias' face was worth more than what others thought of her.

Finally she reached the maze of alleys that lead to one of the Garden's secret entrances. It wasn't hard for her to navigate through the disorientating maze, as she had done this countless times since back when she was a little girl. Before long she reached the disguised entrance, not slowing at all as she ran straight through what appeared to be a solid stone wall. However she arrived safely on the other side of the structure, the wall being nothing more than an illusion to conceal the Garden.

From the wall she stepped onto one of the paved stone paths that navigated around the Garden. It was as beautiful as ever, the weather sunny with a slight breeze swaying the flowers and trees gently as she walked through.

"Latias?" She asked as she scanned the area for the dragoness. When there was no answer, Bianca took it upon herself to find her.

After several minutes of searching the garden, she saw her friend right where she would expect her to be. Latias was sitting on an old wooden swing that hung from a large tree beside a pond. She was in her natural form, a red and white dragon with bright golden eyes. On her chest was a blue triangle mark, seen from between her two clawed arms. Her large red wings were folded back a bit to allow her to sit on the swing, something that she had been seen doing more lately than she ever had before. And Bianca knew just why.

This swing meant a lot to Latias sentimentally. It was where she had first played with Ash, and where she revealed her true form to him. Now with him gone, all she could do was sit there solemnly and remember the boy. Bianca knew that this was just what Latias was doing now, as the look on her face expressed loneliness and remorse. Normally, seeing that look on Latias would make Bianca want to cry for her friend.

But not today.

She thought for a moment about how she wanted to give the news, then came to a decision. Taking a breath, Bianca stepped forward to make her presence known.

"Oh, there you are Latias," She said coyly. At hearing Bianca's voice, Latias put on a smile so her friend wouldn't worry.

'_Hello Bianca,_' Latias greeted.

"So I guess you're wondering where I was, huh?" Bianca asked as she picked up a small stone from beside the pond and skipped it over the water's surface. As the ripples spread across the mirror-clear water Latias replied.

'_Yeah, a little bit. You said you would be right behind me, what happened_?'

"I just had to run an errand." Bianca replied as she skipped another stone. Latias accepted the answer, and a moment of silence followed. Then Bianca spoke again. "I have something that will cheer you up from earlier."

Latias perked up a little at this, more intrigued than anything. '_You do? What is it?_'

Bianca gave a mischievous smirk, as she knew that Latias was right where she wanted her. She couldn't wait to tell Latias the good news, but wanted to play with her first.

"Oh, nothing." Bianca replied casually as she turned to start walking away. Latias, having an overly curious personality, couldn't accept that. Quickly she hovered off the swing and went after Bianca.

'_You can't do that!_' Latias said as she floated next to Bianca, looking her right in the face as she walked. '_Come on, you have to tell me now!_'

Bianca merely shook her head. "Nope. But don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

With a pouty face, Latias ran through her options. She didn't want to have to resort to this, but it was all she had left. Moving her face closer to Bianca's, she put on her puppy dog eyes and begged.

'_Pleeeeaaaaase_?' Latias asked. Bianca knew that she was no match for the eyes, so she looked away with a huge smile on her face. Latias quickly saw what she was doing, and couldn't allow it.

'_Fine, but you made me do this!_' Latias said as she suddenly tackled Bianca, landing on top of her on the ground and holding her arms down with her claws (Careful not to do any damage). Once Bianca was pinned helplessly, Latias stared down at her with the best pair of puppy dog eyes that she could make. Bianca fought her hardest to resist, but eventually gave in. This was exactly what she wanted, after all.

"Fine, get off of me and I'll tell you." Bianca said honestly. Latias accepted, and floated off of her friend to await the answer. Bianca stood and dusted herself off before smiling at Latias. "Well… As it turns out, a friend is coming to visit us." She said vaguely, wanting to see Latias' reaction when she figured it out. Latias thought on this for a moment, before letting out a loud groan.

'_It's not Lorenzo, is it?_' She asked, disappointed if that was the case. Bianca shook her head.

"Not Lorenzo."

'_Bianca, can you please just tell me?_' Latias pleaded. She couldn't take the suspense anymore, curious as to which of Bianca's friends she would meet. Bianca sighed as she tried a different approach.

"Alright, here's a hint. Pikach-"

'_It's Ash!?_' Latias said, cutting her off as the answer dawned on her. Bianca hung her head.

"I kind of knew that was a giveaway." Bianca said.

If there was such a thing as being too happy at a given time, that was Latias. With an ecstatic squeal, she flew high up into the air, doing flips and rolls as she just didn't know what to do with all of this excitement. She felt as though the missing part of her was just filled with the only thing that could make her this happy.

'_Ash is coming back!_' Latias said, filled with happiness. '_I get to see Ash again!_'

Bianca had a warm smile on her face as she watched Latias race around the garden in bliss. She had tried in vain for more than a year to get the old Latias back, but just saying that Ash is returning was all it took. If only Bianca had known, she would have called Ash a long time ago. Suddenly Latias plowed into Bianca, almost knocking her off her feet in a tight hug.

'_How did you do it?_' Latias asked excitedly. With a giggle, Bianca answered.

"It was easy. I just went to the Pokemon Center and called him in Pallet Town." She purposely left out all of the work and calling around it took to actually reach him there.

'_And he said he would come back?_' Latias asked to verify.

"Yep," Bianca replied, "He's boarding the ferry to Alto Mare tomorrow."

'_Thank you Bianca!_' Latias said sincerely as she hugged her friend tighter. '_I can't wait to see him._'

"I can tell," Bianca joked as she struggled to speak through the crushing hug.

'_Sorry,_' Latias apologized as she released Bianca, realizing what she was doing. Bianca waved it off as she caught her breath, then spoke.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head back to Grandpa's house for some rest." She said as she turned for the exit. "You should too. Tomorrow we'll prepare for Ash's arrival."

Latias nodded enthusiastically in agreement with what she said. '_Ok, good night Bianca._'

Bianca nodded. "Sweet dreams Latias."

Latias smiled at this. Because for the first time in forever, she felt like she actually could. Once Bianca had left, Latias did a few more excited laps around the garden before heading to bed. By now the sun was almost set under the horizon, allowing Latias enough light to fly to her favorite resting tree. It was probably the oldest one in the garden, and had several branches large enough for her to rest on. She gently lowered herself onto her favorite one, a large limb that was covered in a soft moss. From her spot on the tree she could see a lot of the garden below her, including the fountain that housed the Soul Dew. She smiled at the dim blue light that came from within the gem before she spoke.

'_Hello brother._' She said while looking down at it. '_Ash is coming to visit in a couple of days! Isn't that great?_' She paused for a moment, as to await a response. But when none came, she continued. '_I really miss you… But I don't feel like I'm without you either. I just wish we could talk one last time._' There was a moment of sad silence before Latias shook her head of the thought. '_I know that our father would be proud of you. And so am I. Goodnight brother._'

With that, the young legendary laid her head down onto the moss and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so there they are. The 4 chapters that start off Pokémon: Return to Alto Mare. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it up until this point, and I would REALLY appreciate some reviews. If you have ideas, comments, questions, or just want to say something to me in regards to the fic, please review now. **

**Now the action can really start in the story ;] It won't be long until the lovebirds cross paths and the plot takes off!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**-StartersoverLegends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to try something new with this story. In the past, I would PM those who reviewed but now I think I'll address reviews in the next chapter posted. It saves time, so why not? If you would prefer me not to address your review publicly, please PM me and I'll change my methods accordingly.**

***Review Responses:***

_**\- TheGrunt22**_**: Haha, thank you for all of your compliments. I've worked hard to make this story as smooth written as possible, and I'm really glad that you are enjoying it so far. I know that a lot of authors on this site tend to exaggerate Ash's denseness, and I'm not one of them. He definitely won't be a love expert or anything, but he won't be completely clueless either. I'm thinking that he'll have his moments of confusion or not realizing what's happening since this is his first time dealing with love, but it won't be like that constantly. Hopefully in the next few chapters you'll see what I'm saying. Yeah, it's that time of year again -_- I'm busier now, but I won't let that hinder my writing too much. Thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope that you enjoy the upcoming chapters as well.  
(P.S. – Give a Nickname to the newly caught Altoshipping Fic?) XD**

_**\- Chaos**_**: I hope you enjoy it, and I agree.**

_**\- ayishere**_**: Thank you, I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.**

_**\- 28nstillkicking**_**: Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic. I can't either haha**

***End Responses***

**Anyway, here you go- Chapter 5. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

A loud series of alarms pierced through the silent morning, rousing a sleeping Ash and Pikachu. The sound resonated from a flashing alarm clock sitting on a nightstand beside the teen's bed, causing Ash to groan at the irritating noise. Pikachu, however, impulsively fought for more sleep.

"Pika… CHU!"

Ash was immediately covered in a yellow outline as the brunt of a Thunderbolt hit him. After several seconds of being shocked rigid the attack finally stopped, resulting in Ash falling hard onto the floor from on top of the bed.

"Ow…" Ash muttered as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. "Pikachu!"

But as he stood up was amazed to see that the yellow mouse had already rolled over to resume its slumber. Ash sighed then shut off the alarm clock. It read 8 A.M., just how he had set it the night before. But after getting hit by _that_ attack, he thought that maybe letting his mom wake him would have been a better idea.

"Well at least Pikachu's Thunderbolt got me up." Ash mumbled as he prepared to get ready for the day. Entering the bathroom outside of his door he took one look in the mirror and sighed. His hair was sticking up all over the place from static, and his face was covered in black as a result of Pikachu's actions.

_Note to self: Don't wake up Pikachu without breakfast ready first, _Ash thought glumly as he started his morning routine. On a normal day he wouldn't have to set an alarm or wake Pikachu, as the two usually got up when someone made them. But today he had a ferry to catch at 11 o'clock sharp, so he couldn't allow for sleeping in.

The young trainer quickly took a hot shower and changed into his clothes for the day. He also brushed his teeth and attempted at taming his hair. It was an honorable battle, but in the end it was the hair that won. Luckily for Ash, he had his lucky cap to somewhat hold the mess of stubborn locks in place.

Stepping back out of the bathroom he returned to his bedroom to grab his traveling supplies. On his dresser sat six pokeballs, two of which contained the pokemon that he decided to bring with him along with Pikachu- his choices in this case being Pidgeot and Totodile. He equipped the two inhabited capsules to his belt first, for quick access. Next was a slightly worn ball with a faint thunderbolt symbol just above the release button. Ash smiled as he picked up the first pokeball that he ever held.

_Pikachu and I sure have come a long way since then,_ Ash thought as he took a moment to reminisce his first day as a pokemon trainer, and the struggle that initially existed between him and his pokemon. Then he placed Pikachu's pokeball beside the two others. Since Pikachu hated being in there, Ash didn't think he would need it. Still, he always took it with him just in case of an emergency.

Finally, he added the last three to his belt. These were all empty pokeballs, just in case he met some new pokemon in Alto Mare that wanted to join him. With the pokeballs put away in their respective places, he picked up his trainer's bag. Inside was all he would need- a change in clothes, food and water, pokefood for his team, various potions and restores, and his Pokedex, which he then placed in his jacket pocket.

Ash dreaded what he had to do next. Turning to look at the bed, he saw Pikachu still fast asleep and felt his heart drop. He knew that by waking Pikachu up he was risking getting hit with another Thunderbolt, and for obvious reasons didn't want to go through that again. Slowly the teen crossed over to the bed and reached for the seemingly harmless yellow mouse.

_Here goes nothing,_ Ash thought as he braced for a shock. But, luckily for the teen, Pikachu's eyes suddenly fluttered open as it turned to sleepily look up at its trainer, who had his arms held out toward him with an anticipant expression.

"Pika?"

Ash quickly drew his hands away and let out a sigh of relief. Then he smiled at his longtime partner, who was now yawning and stretching out.

"Good morning buddy," Ash greeted, "You ready to go?"

Pikachu shook himself awake, then smiled up at Ash.

"Pikachu!"

Ash chuckled then held his arm out for Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder. Once they were both content he slung his trainer bag over his shoulder and made for the door, but stopped as something suddenly crossed his mind. Turning back, he grabbed the picture that Latias had given him from off his dresser and tucked it safely into one of his bag pockets.

Delia was down in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee when she heard Ash's door close upstairs. She cast a glance at the clock and saw that it was only 9, causing her brow to furrow in confusion. Just then her son ran down the stairs, dressed and carrying his trainer's pack along with Pikachu.

"Ash?" She asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "Where are you going so early?"

"Vermillion City, remember?" Ash asked kindly, "I have a ferry leaving at 11 so I got up early to get ready."

She did indeed remember him talking about going back to Alto Mare, but apparently one detail had lacked from the conversation. How quick he would be leaving. Delia had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he took off, but still had hoped that he would stay for at least a few more days.

"Oh… You're leaving so soon?" She asked with a disappointed tone to her voice.

Ash took notice and instantly walked over to her, giving her a big hug.

"I'll call you all the time, I promise." He said with a smile as they parted. Feeling a little better by this, she managed to smile back at him.

"I'll be waiting. Just be careful, ok?"

Ash nodded at her before turning to the door. He didn't mean to leave so soon, but now he really had to go.

"By Mom, I love you!" He said as he opened the front door and ran out of the house, eager to get going.

"I love you too!" She called after him, "And Ash Ketchum, you'd better remember to change your underwear every day!"

Once he was gone from sight, Delia shook her head with a loving smile on her face.

"That's my Ash- here one day and gone the next."

Ash ran out of the house and into the crisp morning air with a large grin on his face. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing like the feeling he got when he started a new adventure. Not wasting any time, he ran out of the yard and onto one of the dirt roads of Pallet before calling out his form of transportation to Vermillion City.

"Come on out, Pidgeot!" He said excitedly as he held out her pokeball and aimed it at the road before him. Instantly a red beam shot out from the device to where he was pointing, causing a large bird pokemon to materialize before him.

"Pidg- geooo!" She cried proudly as she spread her large wings.

"Hey Pidgeot, you know what to do right?" He asked as he lovingly scratched her neck feathers, causing her to coo happily before nodding.

"Great!" He said before climbing onto the Bird Pokemon's back and wrapping his arms around her neck for safety. Pikachu also tightened his grip on Ash's shoulder as Pidgeot began to flap her wings powerfully to lift them all. Before long they were flying high above the small town, headed northeast.

"Next stop: Vermillion City!" Ash yelled as they took off at an impressive speed toward the seaside city.

* * *

"Where are those two? If they don't hurry up we're going to miss our ship!" A seemingly very irritated man said aloud as he checked his watch yet again. He was tall, with dark skin and spiked up black hair held high above his eyes, which appeared to be only a little more than slits. He wore an orange tee shirt under a green vest and brown pants that came down to his black and white tennis shoes.

His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for his two friends, whom he needed to meet up with first before boarding. As a loud foghorn sounded out over the water to the docks where he waited, he looked around desperately for a sign of either of his friends. Suddenly he felt a considerable amount of relief as he caught sight of a head of blue hair amongst the crowd making their way to the ship.

"Dawn!" He half greeted, half scolded as he walked over to meet her.

"Oh, hey Brock!" the blunette responded with a grin before giving her friend a hug. "It's great to see you again!"

Dawn was a fair skinned girl about a year younger than Ash, with bright blue eyes that almost rivaled her naturally blue hair. She wore a white beanie that concealed a decent amount of her hair, though it could still be seen in a half-braid that went around her head. Loosely draped around her neck was a red scarf that served as a collar over her white blouse and black tank top combo, which became a pink skirt just below her waist. To finish the look she sported a pair of knee-high black socks under her pink snow boots.

"You too," Brock agreed as they pulled apart. Then with a sigh, continued. "You haven't seen Ash around have you?"

"No…" Dawn answered as she looked around through the crowd. "Why?"

Brock hung his head. "Because the boat leaves in a few minutes, and he's nowhere to be found. You'd think he'd be here on time, seeing as this was all his idea."

"Hey no need to worry Brock," She answered in a happy-go-lucky fashion. "I'm sure he's on his way right now. Besides, you're not usually such a stickler about being late somewhere. What's up?"

"Let's just say I went through a lot to get here on time," Brock answered vaguely as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's even further away from Pewter City than Pallet Town. So I don't know why Ash isn't here yet…"He paused for a moment as he remembered something. "By the way, how was your trip here from Sinnoh?"

"Oh, it was fantastic!" Dawn's face lit up as she answered. "Airplanes really make traveling a lot faster. After we landed it was just a short walk and now I'm here."

Another foghorn rang out, warning riders of the ship's upcoming departure. Brock became uneasy again.

"Where are you Ash?" He asked as future riders began to jog by with tickets in hand, rushing to make it in time. But about as soon as he asked, a loud screech caused both him and Dawn to look up. Flying toward them at an intense speed was a Pidgeot, preparing to land.

"Hey, isn't that him now?" Dawn asked while she pointed at the approaching pokemon. Sure enough, riding atop the Pidgeot was a young man wearing a red cap with a Pikachu clinging to his shoulder.

"Hey, I think it is!" Dawn turned to face Brock, but he was already gathering their bags and running for the boat.

"Tell him to hurry!" Was all Brock said as he ran up to the dock attendant and flashed three ferry tickets. The attendant nodded then allowed him onto the large ship, before pulling up a microphone hooked up to several speakers placed around the docks.

"_The S.S. Anne will be departing in one minute. I repeat, one minute before the S.S. Anne departs from Vermillion Port._"

Dawn spun around toward Ash in a rush, to see Pidgeot land gracefully on the dock. Ash jumped off and recalled the bird pokemon, before turning to Dawn with a grin.

"Hey Dawn-"

"No time!"

In a flash she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him to the ship at full speed, Pikachu hanging on to its trainer for dear life. Luckily they made it just before the entrance to the ship was closed to passengers, making them the last ones onboard. Once they were safely on both doubled over as they fought to catch their breath.

"Sorry," Dawn said once she had recovered from her sprint, "The boat was leaving and we couldn't waste any time."

"It's alright," Ash said with a sheepish smile. "I uh… Guess I should have been here sooner, huh?"

"Tell that to Brock." She joked as she gave him a big hug. "But it's so good to see you again!"

"You too!" Ash replied as they parted. "Where is Brock anyway?"

Dawn shrugged. "I think he went to get us checked into a room. We won't arrive at Alto Mare until tomorrow."

Ash nodded. "It's gonna be so cool to visit again! I really missed Alto Mare, and my friends that live there too."

"I know!" Dawn squealed with excitement, her eyes lighting up. "I can't wait to finally see it! But wait… You have friends in Alto Mare?"

Ash nodded. "Of course, there's Bianca, Lorenzo, and-"

He cut himself off before saying Latias' name. It was important that she be kept a secret, and even though Ash knew he could trust Dawn he didn't want to tell her about the legendary before receiving permission first.

"And..?" Dawn pressed as Ash seemed lost in thought.

"Oh!" Ash blushed slightly as he tried to think of a way around the question. "Well you'll meet them tomorrow anyway. Hey, why don't we go explore the ship? I hear that there are usually a lot of trainers on board, and I can't wait to see some of their pokemon!"

Dawn stared at him suspiciously for just a moment before putting on a smile. "Sure, let's go! And we'll meet up with Brock later."

Ash nodded in agreement. With that the two began walking through the ship toward the upper decks, Ash sighing in relief that his diversion worked.

"Wow," Dawn said excitedly as they finally made it to the top deck. Ash was also at a loss for words, as the whole deck seemed to be made strictly for recreational use. There were pools and hot tubs, volleyball courts and even a snack bar, all being used happily by the other passengers.

"Do you think we should go get Brock for this?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"Um… I think he'll be just fine without us." Dawn joked as they passed a line of women sunbathing in bikinis. Ash averted his gaze, and instantly found something of even more interest to him.

"Hey Dawn, come look at this!" He said as he took off toward a further part of the deck with her and Pikachu in tow. Once he stopped, it was obvious to Dawn what had him so excited. Set out before them were four rectangular stages side-by-side, each with two trainer boxes and a large pokeball symbol in the center. "Wow, I can't believe that they have battling fields here!"

Dawn put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Wait… Couldn't that sink the ship?"

But her question fell on deaf ears as Ash spotted a battle taking place and instantly ran toward the commotion.

"Come on!"

She shook the thought before following Ash with a smile. Gathered around the furthest of the fields was a large crowd of people dressed up in trainer's attire. Positioned on the field itself were two trainers caught up in a heated match.

"Kadabra is unable to battle! The match goes to Tommy!" An announcer standing beside the field shouted out, waving his flag in favor of a teenaged boy standing beside an Umbreon with a confident smirk. On the other end was a younger boy, who recalled his unconscious Kadabra before running off the field in tears.

"Oh man, I guess we missed it…" Ash said disapointedly as the crowd cheered.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed from his shoulder.

Meanwhile, the crowd was glorifying Tommy for his battling skills with little restraint.

"Wow, that's his seventh win in a row!"

"He's unstoppable!"

"That kid didn't even know what hit him!"

"TOMMY I LOVE YOU!"

The trainer in the center of all of the praise- Tommy, obviously- was now nodding his head with a large smirk, relishing all of the attention.

"That's right, I'm the battling king of the S.S. Anne! Nobody stands a chance against me and Umbreon here!"

At hearing this, Ash felt his urges to battle take off. Not only was he curious about this kid's apparently unmatched power, but by now he had also heard about enough of his gloating.

"He sure seems confident," Ash said with his eyes set on the trainer, "I bet we could take him, huh Pikachu?"

"Pikapika!"

Suddenly Tommy caught Ash's eyes and pointed at him with authority.

"You! Yeah you with the _Pikachu_!" He stressed 'Pikachu' to make it sound undesirable, "You think you have what it takes to face me?"

"You bet I do!" Ash answered back confidently. Tommy snickered.

"Then come up here and put your Pikachu where your mouth is! I challenge you to a battle!"

Suddenly the crowd roared, almost everyone sizing Ash up and betting on how long he could last in a battle against Tommy.

"Ash," Dawn started in a worried tone, "I don't know if this is a good-"

"I accept!" Ash answered, making his way to the field as quick as he could. Dawn sighed.

"Oh boy, here we go."

As Ash stepped into the trainer's box opposite of Tommy, the ref spoke up.

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle with no substitutions. Trainers, send out your choices."

"Let's do this Umbreon." Tommy said cockily, the dark type stepping forward on command.

"Alright, let's show him Pikachu!" Ash said with determination in his eyes.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out as it jumped onto the field from his trainer's shoulder. The crowd fell silent as the two sized each other up.

"You made a mistake by coming up here." Tommy said coldly. "Me and Umbreon are gonna tear your little Pikachu limb from limb."

Saying this made Pikachu's static fire up, an intense flare of sparks shooting from his cheeks in all directions, as if the boat itself had just been hit by several thunderbolts. Everyone but Ash was noticeably taken back by the power that this little pokemon seemed to possess- even Tommy, whose self-assured look suddenly faded into one of concern. Now it was Ash's turn to smirk.

"I'd like to see you try. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

* * *

"And that's how Ash became the battle king of the S.S. Anne." Dawn finished explaining to Brock, several hours after Ash had started battling on the top deck. Now it was becoming evening as the sun drifted ever closer to the horizon, casting its orange light over the shimmering sea.

The three friends and Pikachu were now wrapping up a large dinner in the ship's restaurant. Ash had been eating with full heart, celebrating his victory over Tommy and nine other trainers after. Once he stopped battling for the day so Pikachu could get some rest, he and Dawn met up with Brock who told them that the restaurant was now serving.

"Wow Ash, that's pretty impressive." Brock commented once Dawn had filled him in.

"Thanks!" Ash answered as he finally finished his last plate.

"So what now?" Dawn asked as she stood from the table. "We still have a while until it gets dark."

"Well I was thinking we turn in early," Brock suggested. At seeing the looks of disappointment on his friends' faces, he continued. "I'll show you guys our room and you can get settled in. I'm guessing that you both want a good night's rest to be ready for tomorrow right?"

"Good point," Dawn answered.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some sleep after all of that battling." Ash agreed with a small yawn.

"Great," Brock said with a smile as he stood and turned to the exit. "Follow me."

Before long they were standing at the large wooden door to their room. As all three of the teens were successful at what they did, there was enough money for one of the nicer cabins on the ship. Still, as Brock opened the door with a knowing smile on his face, the younger of the group hadn't known how nice until now.

"Woah," Both said unanimously as they walked into the massive suite. Inside there were two king sized beds and a cot, which Ash offered to take for the group. Aside from that there was a large flat screen T.V. on the wall across from the beds, and beside it a pair of sliding glass doors.

"Hey Brock, where do those go?" Ash asked, referring to the doors.

"Oh, we have our own balcony here." Brock replied as he turned his attention to their luggage in the corner. "Hey Dawn, would you mind helping me sort these bags out?"

"Sure!" She replied cheerily as she moved to assist Brock. Meanwhile, Ash could see the sun setting through the glass doors and made to go see it firsthand.

"Hey Pikachu, do you want to come with me?" He asked. But when he turned, he could see that Pikachu was already sprawled out one of the beds, fast asleep. Ash smiled and decided that he wouldn't mess with Pikachu's well deserved rest. Instead, he slid one of the doors open and stepped out onto the balcony before shutting it behind him.

Instantly the sound of waves washing up against the ship's hull could be heard, rhythmic and soft as the vessel glided across the water with ease. Far in the distance the sun was now hugging the seemingly infinite horizon of sea, causing the sky to fade from a vivid orange to deep purple as the light slowly sunk down below the waves. Sea mist drifted up along the side of the boat, adding a shimmer to the beautiful sight. Ash crossed over to the railing of the balcony and leaned against it, letting the sea's breeze cross over him as he stared out into the stunning sunset.

_This is really beautiful_, Ash thought as he took everything in. _I wonder if Latias is watching this too?_

He paused for a moment, not sure where that last thought had come from. But he then shrugged it off; after all, it's only natural to think about those you care about when witnessing something as beautiful as this.

_I can't wait to see her again. I don't know why, but I just feel so… Happy when I remember all those times we spent together. _

He smiled warmly as his memories of her began to play through his head. _Like when she showed me the secret garden, or flew off with my favorite hat… I didn't even care, I was having so much fun. Or when she was pushing me on the swing, and when she kissed me…_

Ash suddenly had a strange feeling. It was like a warmth that spread through his chest when he thought about her lips against his skin. He paused, trying to decide what he was feeling.

_Weird… that's never happened before_. He thought as he came back to reality. _I'm probably just tired after today. I guess I'll go get some sleep, I want to be well rested for when we get to Alto Mare tomorrow._

_Goodnight Latias_, he thought as he looked to the horizon one last time before turning to the door.

* * *

Little did Ash know that on an island not so far away, she was thinking about him too. Silently she sat on the docks of her home, dangling her human feet in the water as she watched a gorgeous sunset dim on the horizon.

_Tomorrow Ash will come back, to this very dock_. She thought with a smile. _Ash, wherever you are, I hope you can see this sunset. That way… Even though you aren't here with me, we can watch it together…_

"Hey Latias," Came a familiar voice from behind her, shaking her thoughts. Looking back she could see Bianca smiling. "Well, tomorrow's the day."

'_Yep, and I can't wait!_'

Bianca giggled. "I know, you've told me a million times today."

Latias smiled and stood, facing her friend. '_Thank you… For making this possible._'

"Don't mention it," Bianca replied, "Oh, by the way everything is ready for when he gets here. Grandpa and I cleaned up the guest room, so they can stay with us instead of have to pay for a hotel…" She was cut off when Latias let out a small yawn. Bianca smiled.

"Why don't you head back to the garden? I know you don't want to be sleepy when they get here."

'_Good idea,_' Latias answered. '_I'll go back in just a few more minutes._'

Bianca nodded and said goodnight before turning and heading back the way she had come. Once she was out of sight, Latias made sure it was safe before becoming engulfed in a bright blue light. After several seconds the light faded, showing her in her natural form. Slowly she turned back to what was left of the sunset and smiled.

'_Goodnight Ash._' She said before turning invisible and flying off toward the garden.

* * *

**So what did you think? Ugh, we're so close! But that's ok, because tomorrow is the day that they finally get to see eachother again ;] This chapter was pretty long, much more so than I intended but oh well. **

**If you have a moment, I would really appreciate reviews in regards to this chapter, or the story as a whole.**

**Thanks!**

**-StartersoverLegends**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I just have to say something before I go any further with the story. When I started I had no idea what to expect from my readers, and I certainly didn't expect this level of support. But I have never had so many positive and supportive reviews in such a short amount of time, and I'm beyond grateful for that. I can honestly say that every review, favorite, and follow that I get on this story brings a smile to my face and makes me that much more determined to work on the next chapter and make this story the best that it possibly can be. You guys rock!**

**Now with that said, I got a TON of reviews after last chapter haha. The review response section for this chapter is going to be kind of long, just so you know beforehand.**

***Review Responses:***

**\- **_**28nstillkicking**_**: Haha thank you, and nice job with the Brock/Toxicroak impressions XD I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that their reunion is worth all the wait.**

**\- **_**ayishere**_**: Thanks, I definitely try to make the buildups and teasers effective, in that the reader is left wanting more… Sorry haha. Anyway, I'm glad that it's working so well. Haha there is no need to thank me- I love writing it, and I agree. It's a rarity to find a good, substantial Altoshipping fic. With any luck, I can put one more decent one out there ;]**

**\- **_**SuicuneLuver**_**: First of all, awesome pen name. Secondly, wow you did that too? Haha I agree wholeheartedly, this shipping is definitely worth keeping a tab on. I'll definitely try to avoid putting in any deal-breakers haha. **

**\- **_**Warrior975**_**: Thanks for the 8/8, sorry for the w8, hope this chapter is gr8 for you lol.**

**-**_** TheGrunt22**_**: Man, your reviews never disappoint! I love the feedback and the length, I can tell you take giving input seriously and I appreciate that. You know, while I was writing I thought 'Where do I draw the line between plot setup and filler?' I thought that I might have cut close to it in the previous chapter, like I said I never intended for Ch. 5 to be so long haha. I think that after all that Ash and Pikachu have been through, along with how long they've trained together, it's only natural that Pikachu is a bit of a powerhouse. I'm so glad that the reading is smooth, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**\- Mary: Here you go, I hope it was worth the wait and thank you.**

**\- **_**Commander Sky**_**: I'm great man! I feel honored to hear your praise of my story, and even more honored to be one of those writers that keeps Altoshipping going. It's always awesome to hear from a FELLOW WRITER'S UNITED MEMBER! Though I haven't heard from Forever United in a while…**

**\- **_**Uranium235**_**: Thank you, and I hope that this chapter came out soon enough. Same here, it just seems to be one of those shippings that works you know? **

**\- Guest: Well here you go :) I'm glad that I made your day haha, your review helped to make mine too.**

**\- **_**DragonNOOB**_**: Thanks, and that sounds really cool! I guess I'm not the only one with the thought of a multi-chapter kickoff, haha. I know how slow writing can be sometimes, but I wish you the best in it and hope that the story turns out great. Good point, I just thought I should make my position on the shipping clear before the first chapter and that's why I said what I did. Anyway, I'm glad to have your support.**

***End Responses***

**I tried to get this chapter finished and posted quickly, since a lot of you seemed eager to see what came next. From now on you can probably expect **_**at least**_** one new chapter a week, unless something serious comes up. **

**Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 6!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

All was quiet as a seemingly perfect morning unfolded on the open sea. The S.S. Anne was now just hours from its first stop- the beautiful island of Alto Mare. Traveling conditions were ideal, and the sun rose without so much as a trace of clouds in the bright blue sky. As the sunrise turned into midmorning the passengers began to rise and roam about the ship. That was, except for one.

"Ash, please wake up…" A defeated Dawn Berlitz pleaded with the teen, who seemed completely undisturbed by her many attempts at waking him. Meanwhile, Brock chuckled from over at his bed where he was gathering his belongings.

"What's so funny?" Dawn challenged as she turned her attention to the oldest of the group.

"That's Ash for you," Brock answered simply, "But I think I know how we can get him up."

"How?" Dawn asked, "I've tried everything." And it was true- she had tried all that she knew to get him out of bed, from shaking him, to tickling, to yelling, and even dumping a glass of water on the young trainer's head. But despite this, he still slept peacefully with little reaction toward anything she did. Brock smiled as he stopped what he was doing to assist Dawn.

"Hey Ash, you want to go get some breakfast?" He asked. There was only a small groan in response to the offer. Still, Brock wasn't deterred.

"You know, we're only a few hours from Alto Mare." Brock continued. Ash shifted a little at this, but still didn't get up.

"See?" Dawn asked as she looked at Brock. "Nothing works."

Brock thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Well there is one thing that Misty and I used to do when we all traveled through Kanto together."

"Really? What is it?"

Brock looked over at the bed beside Ash's cot, where Pikachu had been watching Dawn's many attempts with a look of amusement on its face. "Hey Pikachu, could you give him a little shock?"

"Pika!" the electric type nodded in agreement as sparks began to shoot out from its cheeks. Suddenly Ash shot up with his hands held in an 'I surrender' pose.

"I'm up!"

Brock smiled at how well his approach worked, while Pikachu halted its attack to jump into Ash's arms happily. Dawn, however, was shaking her head in disbelief.

"How come I didn't think of that?"

Ash yawned and stretched before looking at his two friends. "So since we have a few hours before we get there, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well first I think we should go get something to eat," Brock suggested.

"Then maybe go back to the upper decks?" Dawn added on. "I'm sure that my pokemon would love some time out of their pokeballs to check out the ship."

Ash nodded. "Sounds great, let's go!"

The three quickly got ready before leaving their room and heading to the ship's cafeteria. There they all started eating a hardy breakfast, with Ash leading the charge.

"Wow, you were right Brock- Ash hasn't changed a bit." Dawn joked as she watched Ash quickly down a plate of pancakes, while Brock only nodded his head in agreement. Once everyone was satisfied, they stood and made their way back to the top deck, where they and their pokemon could have some fun on the ship before they left.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alto Mare, Bianca was sleeping soundly in her room at Lorenzo's house. She had lived with him since she was young, as her parents were gone and he was her only remaining relative. Still, Lorenzo had welcomed her into his home with open arms and raised her like his own daughter. From a young age she was taught the secrets of Alto Mare, along with the prophesies and myths regarding the Soul Dew. After all, she was the last remaining heir of the Soul name- the family that was bound to the Eon Pokemon and sworn to watch over them as well as the Secret Garden.

Midmorning light was filtering through the second story window onto her unconscious form, the blanket that covered her rising and falling with each breath she took. The house was mostly silent- Lorenzo had gone off into the city to run some errands until their guests arrived. The only disturbance to the peace was an unexpected, though not surprising visitor.

'_Bianca,_'

Bianca rolled over in her bed at hearing her name, covering her ears with a pillow as she clung to sleep. However, just covering her ears wouldn't help as the voice seemed to come from inside her own head.

'_Bianca, get up! Today's the day!_'

"I know," Bianca groaned as she pulled the pillow tighter. "But they won't be here for hours. Why don't you go back to the Garden for a bit?"

'_But there's still so much to do!_' Latias replied from outside of her window, where she was hovering while watching her friend.

Bianca sighed. She knew that was just an excuse to get her up, as the two had gotten everything ready the day before. But she also knew that Latias was beyond excited for Ash's arrival, and was just being restless. It brought a smile to the girl's face at seeing her best friend acting normal again- something that she had missed since Ash left. At hearing the cheery tone in Latias' voice, Bianca gave in.

"Fine, let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

'_Yay!_'

Latias did a happy backflip in the air before flying to the back of the house and changing into her human form with a flash of blue light. By the time she walked back around to the front door, Bianca was exiting the house wearing her usual outfit and favorite white beret. She smiled at Latias before speaking.

"So where do you want to go?"

Latias put a finger to her chin as she thought for a moment.

'_I thought maybe we could get breakfast at one of the bakeries, then do some shoping?_'

"Sounds good to me," Bianca replied as the two began to walk toward the market side of town. Then she followed up with a question. "So, do you know what you want to do when he gets here?"

Latias smiled at her friend. '_I have a few ideas. But as long as he's here, I don't really care what we do._'

Bianca giggled at the response. "I thought you might feel that way."

As the two walked through the city toward one of the nicer bakeries on the island, Latias noticed something. Along the way they were passing countless groups of happy couples, kissing and laughing as they ran about without a care. For so long she had felt a twinge of sorrow at the sight of them, but today she felt nothing but happiness.

_Maybe because that could be me and Ash someday, _Latias thought to herself as a small blush appeared on her face. Ever since the two met it had been her dream to be with him. But now, with him returning to Alto Mare, it was a possibility.

Finally they arrived at the bakery, both getting some local pastries before leaving and heading off toward a long line of shops along a canal. Once there, the two friends were so caught up in looking through jewelry and trinkets that they hardly felt any time pass.

"Woah," Bianca suddenly said as she observed a clock hanging on a shop wall, "They'll be here in twenty minutes!"

Latias would have squealed in delight at this news, if not for the fact that she couldn't vocalize while in her human form. Still, Bianca understood and giggled at the look of absolute joy on her friend's face- or would it be considered hers?

'_We should go!_' Latias said, grabbing Bianca's arm and taking off for the shop's door.

"Hey, slow down!" Bianca cried out as Latias broke into a sprint when they made it onto the stone streets outside. "We have to go get Grandpa too!"

With that, Bianca and Latias ran through the city looking for Lorenzo. After a few minutes of looking they found him outside of the museum finishing a lecture with a group of tourists.

"…And that is the importance of the canals in this city." He concluded, met with excited chatter amongst the group. Then he caught a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, Bianca!" Lorenzo greeted as he turned to face his granddaughter. He was a short man with a wide build, who could almost always be seen wearing a red tee shirt under his blue overalls. He had a round face, with a bald head and fully white beard along with light blue eyes.

"Hey Grandpa," Bianca answered while he was also greeting Latias.

"Well you two seem to be in a rush," He commented as he turned back to Bianca.

"The ferry is going to be here soon, and we wanted to come get you before we went down to the docks to meet them." She explained.

A look of realization suddenly spread across Lorenzo's face at this. "Oh, I nearly forgot about that! I suppose I got caught up with the tourists here and… Oh never mind, let's get going!"

Bianca and Latias nodded in agreement before the three started towards the docks, beyond which a large ship could now be seen nearing the island.

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Alto Mare in five minutes._" A friendly voice came over the huge ship's intercom. "_All passengers getting off at Alto Mare Island should make their way to the ship's exit ramp now._"

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu all wore smiles and excited expressions as they leaned against the railing and looked out over the water toward the island, which was becoming steadily clearer as the ship approached.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed as the many bustling canals of the city came into focus.

"Yep," Ash agreed with an excited smile.

"Sure is." Brock said from beside Ash, carrying two luggage bags along with his backpack. "Well, I guess we should head to the ramp now, huh?"

The others agreed, so the trio (and Pikachu) made their way to the exit. Along with them were a handful of passengers, some looking like your average tourist while others were couples who chattered excitedly about a romantic getaway. Finally the boat inched to a stop, leaving the friends buzzing with excitement.

"_Thank you for riding the S.S. Anne_," The speakers again blared. "_We trust that you have enjoyed your voyage with us and hope to see you again. Have a great day!_"

As soon as the speaking stopped, the large closed door before the group slowly folded down, allowing bright sunlight to come through the opening. After a few seconds the door was now converted into a set of stairs that connected the ship to the docks, allowing the passengers off.

"Alright! Come on guys!" Ash exclaimed as he took off down the stairs that separated him from Alto Mare.

"Right behind you!" Dawn agreed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Brock cried out as he ran after the other two.

As Ash stepped onto the wooden docks, he stopped and stared at the city in awe. It had changed slightly since he was last here, now holding a few more shops along the canals and also had more tourists than he remembered. Regardless, the unmatched beauty of the city remained. The water in each canal was sparkling in the late morning sunlight, calm and still aside from the passing gondolas. Overall, the island gave the impression of complete peace and serenity as music and laughter could be heard from within the seemingly perfect city.

"It's even more amazing than I imagined it," Dawn said softly from beside him after a moment of silence.

_You have no idea,_ Ash thought with a smile as he remembered the Secret Garden that lied concealed within the city.

"Ash!"

Ash turned his head toward the voice, which came from a girl standing in front of the dock along with two others.

"Who are they?" Dawn asked, when suddenly Ash broke into a huge grin and started running toward the three familiar faces, Pikachu jumping off of his shoulder to run with him.

"Hey guys!" Ash greeted. But as he got close, he slowed to a stop and stared at them for a moment in confusion. Bianca, Latias, and Lorenzo each stood in front of him wearing an expectant smile, as if they were waiting for him to do something. Then he realized that neither Bianca nor Latias were wearing a beret- Instead it was being held by Lorenzo making the two girls nearly impossible to tell apart. However, their eye color was slightly different, and the one on the right was practically shaking with excitement at seeing him.

_It's Ash! It's really him!_ Latias thought as she could hardly believe that this was actually happening.

Suddenly Ash figured it out. They wanted to see if he could tell Latias from Bianca, like a playful test of sorts. He let a mischievous smile come over his face as he suddenly got an idea. Deciding which was which, he held his arms out for a hug and walked towards the one on the left- which he now knew was Bianca. A moment of worry flashed in the eyes of the one he approached, while the other wore a look full of hurt and shock.

Latias hung her head as Ash went for Bianca. She knew that it had been a while since he had seen her, but still… It hurt that he couldn't even tell them apart. But just as she turned away, Ash stopped himself before hugging Bianca and winked at her. There was a momentary look of confusion in her face, then she broke into a grin as she realized what was happening.

Ash turned toward Latias, who had her head hung in disappointment, and tapped on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned to see him wearing a kind smile and Bianca with a full-on grin behind him. He then engulfed Latias in a huge hug, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"You didn't think that I mistook you for Bianca, did you?" He softly asked into her ear.

At hearing this, Latias realized what had happened and beamed with happiness. She quickly returned the hug, wishing to herself that it would never have to end as she rested her head against his chest.

'_I missed you…_' She said softly as she nuzzled his neck. To her amusement he jumped a bit at hearing her voice, and it took him a minute to realize what happened.

"Woah, you can use telepathy now?" He asked in awe.

Latias giggled. '_Yes, I just had to grow into it._'

"That's awesome!" Ash answered, though something bothered him. He knew that voice from somewhere…

"Ash, why did you just take off like that?" Suddenly came Dawn's voice from beside them. Ash let go Latias to face her, much to Latias's disappointment. Both Dawn and Brock had now caught up, Dawn looking confused while Brock smiled at everyone.

"Oh, uh… Sorry," Ash said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Dawn, this is Lorenzo, Bianca, and-"

He paused for a moment as he drew a blank.

'_Call me Latias._'She said with a shy smile, causing everyone to visibly jump for different reasons.

"Woah, who said that?" Dawn asked as she looked around.

"Telepathy?" Brock asked, impressed.

"Yeah she grew into it apparently," Ash answered.

"Ok, what's going on!?" Dawn asked, still at a loss. "I thought that telepathy could only be done by pokemon?"

Lorenzo sighed. "Well I guess that Latias trusts you already, and it's too late to hide it now. But Latias here is, actually, a pokemon contrary to her appearance."

Latias blushed shyly as all eyes turned to her.

"But I don't get it, she looks just like a normal girl to me." Dawn said after a second, then looked at Bianca. "Well, actually more like your twin or something."

Everyone but Dawn laughed at this, though she had no idea why.

"I'm Latias's best friend, so she has taken on my appearance to be her human form." Bianca explained.

Dawn opened her mouth to ask another question, but Lorenzo stopped her.

"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, and I would be happy to explain. But this really isn't the place…" He said as he looked at the people passing by uneasily. "How about we all head back to my house? That way you can drop off your bags and catch this young lady up on recent events."

Everyone agreed, so Lorenzo began to lead the group through the city towards his property. As they walked, Latias stayed close to Ash, watching him the whole time. It was just too good to be true, but it was really happening. What she didn't notice though, was that Ash was also keeping his eye on her. The warmth in his chest had returned when they hugged, leaving him to ponder what was going on. Whatever it was, he was just glad to be back, and to see her again.

* * *

**So how was that? If you feel up to it, please leave a review-**

**Thanks!**

**-StartersoverLegends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, first off are the review responses.**

***Review Responses:***

**\- **_**Thor94**_**: Thanks, and because in this fic she had just returned from Sinnoh, and she hadn't meet Zorua until she visited the Unova Region in the anime. **

**\- **_**TheGrunt22**_**: I hope so, I really enjoy all of the reader input for this story. Haha, yeah I understand completely. As a basic rule of thumb, I try to keep my chapters above 2,000 words just so that they are still somewhat substantial. But what good is it without major storyline or detail? Yeah, when I realized that Bianca isn't given a last name in the movie I started thinking about a name to give her. Soul seemed to fit perfectly ;] Haha, just as Latias had adapted to making art, I figured that some other human-ish interests would fit well. Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed their reunion. Always glad to have a supportive reader to chat about a story with.**

**\- **_**28nstillkicking**_**: You never know, anything could happen ;] All I can say is keep reading and all will be revealed. Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**\- **_**Hero Lumanite**_**: Thanks for the compliments. I hope that with more chapters I can get more input from you, I definitely enjoy reading it.**

**\- Shadow: That's awesome, thank you for the compliments and I am more than glad that you are enjoying the story so far.**

***End Responses***

**Hey guys, sorry for the late release. It's just my luck that the day I announce scheduled releases for future chapters, is also the day that kicks off the busiest week of my life. I honestly couldn't even touch my computer until Thursday night, and then I was out of town for the weekend so… Yeah. This chapter comes late, but hopefully NOW I can start my chapter a week goal. I hope this one is worth the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Ah, here we are!" Lorenzo proclaimed as the group's destination finally came into sight. It had been about an hour's walk from the docks to arrive at the housing of the Soul family, during which time the new arrivals to the island were happily taking in the beauty that constantly surrounded them.

At hearing Lorenzo's statement, Brock in particular perked up. He had been carrying both his and Dawn's luggage the whole time as she had insisted, and was now completely worn out. Meanwhile all throughout the short journey Dawn had been happily chattering while excitedly pointing out different aspects of the city to Ash. Ash was just as excited as Dawn, but was mostly just happy to be back. He felt a sort of lightheartedness at being in Alto Mare with his friends again. But arguably the most excited of all was Latias, who wouldn't stray from Ash's side for anything. Like Dawn, she was also excitedly talking to him through telepathy, asking about his many journeys and filling him in on Alto Mare's state since he had left.

Leading the group were Lorenzo and Bianca, who were now walking up to an alluring medium-sized house that apparently belonged to Lorenzo. It looked mostly like any other house on the island, though the outer walls were composed of a smooth stone in place of bricks and had accumulated several Ivy plants over the years that only added to its old-world appeal.

"Wow! You mean we get to stay _here_?" Dawn asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Lorenzo nodded in response, causing her to squeal in delight.

"You like it, eh?" He asked with a chuckle, "Then I see no reason to wait any longer."

With that he opened the front door for his younger guests, waiting for each to continue before entering after them. As they all walked into the living room of the charming house there was a unanimous sound of approval from among them. Just on the first floor they could see a kitchen, dining room, restrooms, and of course the large living room.

"This is really nice Lorenzo." Brock complimented with a smile.

"Thank you Brock," Lorenzo replied kindly. "I was hoping that the three of you would appreciate some old fashioned Alto Mare construction."

He then turned to Bianca, who was giggling as she scratched a grateful Pikachu under his chin affectionately.

"Bianca, why don't you show them to their room now?"

Looking up from the adorable creature in her arms, Bianca nodded. "Follow me everyone."

She then proceeded to lead Ash, Brock, Dawn, and a following Latias up the stairs to the second floor. Unlike the first floor it was made up simply of a hallway with two bedrooms and a restroom.

"Here is your room," Bianca said with a smile as she opened a door. It led to a decently sized bedroom with two beds and a spare mattress laid out side-by-side. It also had a large wooden dresser sitting next to a mirror, and a window looking out over Alto Mare on the wall opposite. "What do you think?"

"It looks great!" Ash answered as he set his trainer's bag down on the spare mattress.

"Yeah, and it even has a mirror for me to get ready in the morning." Dawn agreed. Bianca grinned at her friends.

"I'm glad to hear that you like it. You probably saw the bathroom on the way here, and my room is right across the hall so I'll be right there if you ever need me." She giggled as Brock threw the luggage bags he had been holding down on one of the beds with a grunt, his arms unable to carry them any longer.

"I'll let you guys get settled in. Grandpa wants to have a big dinner tonight for your arrival, so if you're going out try to be back before dark okay?"

The teens agreed and thanked the girl, who set Pikachu down before turning and walking out of the room. Brock and Dawn immediately started to go through the bags on their respective beds, while Ash just looked around the room that he would be staying in for the next week or two. Latias watched him observe with excitement building in her each second. It didn't take long for the energetic dragoness's restlessness to overcome her as she couldn't wait any longer to do something with Ash. Seeing as he wasn't busy at the moment, she seized the opportunity.

'_Hey, Ash…_' She said shyly to get his attention.

"Huh?" Ash turned to her and smiled. "What's up Latias?"

'_Can we go and play now?_' She replied excitedly, '_Pleeeeeaaase?_'

Ash chuckled at her antics, as she was looking at him with big, pleading eyes. With a look like that, there was no way he could turn her down. _Besides_, He thought, _I wouldn't mind having some fun too_.

"Okay!" He answered.

Latias let out an excited squeal and suddenly grabbed his wrist before taking off out of the room quickly, pulling him along before he could respond.

'_Come on!_' She said playfully as she dragged him out and down the hall. Wasting no time, she descended the staircase and ran straight through the main floor and out the front doors. Bianca and Lorenzo had both been in the kitchen preparing ingredients for the night's meal when two shot by them as a blur and departed from the house.

"_Latias! Where are you taking me?_" Ash could be heard yelling in surprise between laughter as they got steadily further away.

"I wonder where those two are off to?" Lorenzo asked as he stopped what he was doing to look in the direction they had run in. Bianca giggled.

"I think I know."

Meanwhile, up in the guest bedroom Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu were all staring at the door to their room in surprise after Latias and Ash had spontaneously bolted through it at an impressive speed.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I guess that Latias just couldn't wait to play with Ash," Brock answered with a chuckle as he went back to unpacking.

"Those two must be pretty close, huh?" Dawn asked, seemingly lost in thought.

Brock nodded. "When we first came to Alto Mare they hit it off immediately. After that I always kind of suspected that Ash would want to come back someday."

"Oh," Dawn replied as she returned to her bags as well.

"Pika?"

Both trainers turned to see Pikachu sitting on Ash's mattress and looking completely confused as to what had just happened.

"Aw, poor Pikachu," Dawn said as she turned to the pokemon, "Don't worry, Ash will be back soon. And in the meantime, I have some friends who would love to see you."

Dawn pulled out three pokeballs and tossed them in the air to release their inhabitants. In a burst of light, three small figures appeared on the floor before Pikachu. Immediately one of them tackled the yellow mouse onto the mattress and began nuzzling him affectionately.

"Bun Buuuun!" A small rabbit-like pokemon purred as she clung to a sheepish-looking Pikachu.

The next pokemon out resembled a white squirrel, with a blue stripe going down its back. After observing its surroundings for a moment the creature began to run about the room with unrivaled energy.

"It's good to see that Buneary and Pachirisu are doing well." Brock said with a smile, "But what's the matter with Piplup?"

"Huh?" Dawn asked as she looked to the little blue penguin pokemon that stood with its back turned to her and flippers crossed in defiance. "Piplup, what's wrong?"

"Pip, Piplup." The water type replied coldly as it refused to even look at its trainer. Dawn sighed, then kneeled down next to her starter.

"Look, I know you don't like being in your pokeball and I'm sorry." When that wasn't enough to cheer the pokemon up, she continued. "Tell you what- you can stay out for the rest of the time we're here. How's that sound?"

The penguin pokemon finally turned and looked at Dawn, then nodded in agreement before walking over to greet Pikachu like the others, its mood considerably improved.

Dawn sighed contently now that all of her pokemon were seemingly happy and busy reuniting with their yellow friend. After a few minutes she and Brock had finished unpacking and preparing for the next week, and so the two decided to go see if Lorenzo and Bianca needed any further help with dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, two longtime friends were still laughing while running through the many winding streets of Alto Mare. Long ago Ash had given up on asking Latias where she was leading him- he found that it was more fun to just go along with it, and he was genuinely enjoying himself in Latias' company. Eventually the duo had made it away from the busy main streets and canals of the city, and were now hustling along mostly deserted alleys that seemed to come together to create nothing short of a labyrinth. It was now around mid-afternoon, the sun high in the sky though it was a very comfortable temperature in the shadows of the buildings surrounding the two. A confused look came to Ash's face as he suddenly noticed how empty the area was, and the young man began to question if Latias even knew where she was going. He almost said something to her about it, but then remembered that she was the Guardian of Alto Mare after all, and therefore probably knew every inch of the island by memory.

Sure enough, just then Latias slowed and stopped before a landmark that Ash immediately recognized. Before them was a hand-crafted wooden canopy, with a mixture of ivy and purplish flowers that hung from the top. Bright sunlight filtered through the many beautiful plants, lighting the carved stone path beneath. After a moment of staring at the beautiful passage, Latias cast a sideways glance at Ash who was now wearing a look of awe from beside her. She smiled- the dragoness had remembered how much he seemed to enjoy this spot the first time he came to the island, having witnessed a similar reaction to the sight from him before.

Slowly Latias lowered her hold on his wrist and gently took his hand in hers. She knew that it was an innocent gesture overall, but such a simple action had been in her thoughts and dreams for so long that it meant much more to her. A small blush came over her human cheeks as she gently squeezed his hand, urging him to walk forward with her. The movement caused Ash to snap back to reality from staring at the structure. At realizing that Latias was holding his hand, he felt another wave of warmth come over him and unintentionally blushed slightly as well.

_There's that feeling again… _Ash thought as he began to walk beside Latias through the stunning canopy._ I still don't know what to think of it, but… I like it. It feels nice._

Although it was true that he didn't know much about the feeling, Ash did know that it only surfaced whenever he was with Latias. Realizing this, he turned his head to look at her as she walked beside him. She was looking straight ahead with a shy smile on her face, along with that familiar playfulness in her eyes and a bit of a blush visible on her cheeks. Suddenly she turned to look at him as well, not expecting for him to be already watching at her. He wore an expression of what appeared to be confusion and… Something that resembled admiration.

Realizing that she had seen him, Ash blushed a bit and replaced the look on his face with a sheepish grin before looking away from her. She smiled as well, then mirrored his action.

'_Here we are,_' Latias said once they had passed through the walkway, now both looking at what appeared to be a dead-end. She again turned and smiled at him. '_Do you remember this place Ash?_'

He nodded with a warm smile. How could he forget? Besides, he had dreamt about this very spot so often since he had left Alto Mare that it was now engraved in his mind.

She beamed. '_Then let's go!_'

With that the dragoness ran straight through the seemingly solid wall that concealed her home, leaving Ash behind her.

"Hey, wait up!" He called after her as he followed suit. As soon as the raven-haired boy arrived on the other side of the entrance his surroundings changed drastically. Rather than the quaint atmosphere of Alto Mare's cityscape, he was now standing in a beautiful garden filled with tamed foliage and waterways that presented a more natural appeal in contrast to what lied on other side of the wall. After Ash had admired the pristine area for a moment, he turned his attention back to Latias- who was now nowhere to be seen.

"Latias?" He asked as he took a few steps forward, looking around for his friend. Right away he heard a set of giggles in his head, before feeling the ground disappear from beneath his feet.

"Huh?" Ash asked as he looked down, "Woah!"

The ground was getting further and further away from him as he was being lifted into the air by an unseen force. Naturally Ash began to panic at being lifted so high up on short notice, but quickly realized what was going on and relaxed.

"Latias?" He asked, before a large form became visible from under him.

'_Hold on tight,_' was all that Latias said, looking over her shoulder with a smile and bright golden eyes. Ash obliged and wrapped his arms around the young dragon's neck. Needless to say, she was now in her natural form as a red and white dragoness with long protruding wings on either side of Ash. Immediately he was surprised at how comfortable she was- he had never noticed before, but the down that covered her body was incredibly soft and warm.

As soon as Ash had a hold, Latias took off at an astounding speed above the garden. From there she did several flips and rolls in the air, Ash laughing and holding tightly to her as she did so. Then she turned into a steep dive toward the ground, righting herself mere feet from impact and taking off laterally past trees and some of the pokemon that inhabited the Garden.

After flying around the Garden for a while they approached a large pond, and right away Latias got an idea. She broke into a mischievous grin and slowed slightly as they glided over the bright blue water.

'_Hey Ash, don't you think it's kind of hot out here?_' She asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah I guess so," He answered, "Why?"

'_Oh, no reason._' She said a little too casually, causing Ash's eyes to widen in realization.

"Latias, wait-!"

But it was too late. Latias rapidly turned on her side and shook Ash off before he could react, sending the boy falling into the water below with a loud splash. He resurfaced to find Latias laughing hysterically above him, savoring her successful prank.

"Not funny." He answered with a glare from the middle of the pond.

'_That's for what you pulled at the docks this morning,_' She said once she had calmed down a bit. '_Now we're even._'

_Oh really?_ Ash thought to himself as he watched her from the water. _We'll see about that._

"Ok, good one... Wait, what's- Ahhh!" He suddenly screamed as disappeared back underwater, effectively concerning Latias.

'_Ash!_' Latias called as she quickly flew down to where Ash had gone under. But before she could do anything else, two arms quickly emerged from the below the surface and grabbed the unaware dragoness, pulling her into the water as well. Now it was Ash's turn to laugh as the two surfaced.

'_Alright, I should have seen that coming._' Latias admitted, unamused as she watched Ash laughing hard. After Ash had stopped laughing he smiled at her.

"Truce?" he offered.

Latias put a claw to her chin for a moment as she thought. '_Hmm… After this._'

Using her other claw she splashed Ash, then took off out of the water to avoid retaliation.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ash called after her as he began to swim to the shore where she was now drying herself.

At hearing his accusations Latias stuck her tongue out at the boy while he climbed up onto the pond's bank. He walked over and plopped down on the grass beside her, his clothes and hair dripping wet. Meanwhile, Latias was mostly dry as her down provided water resistance to allow for swimming through the canals of Alto Mare. Still, the water droplets that remained added a shimmering quality to her feathers that didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

This was the first time that he had really been able to study Latias' natural form since he had returned. She had changed slightly from when he had first come to Alto Mare- her body was slender and curvier now, but otherwise she looked exactly the same. It suited her well, and for some reason he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the dragoness. That was, until a voice disrupted his thoughts.

'_Ash?_' She asked, looking at him now with confusion in her eyes. '_Are you alright?_'

Ash realized that he had been staring at her and shook his head of the thought.

"Yeah," He answered with a blush. "Sorry, it's just… been too long."

She nodded with a smile. '_Agreed._'

What Ash didn't know, was that Latias had also been watching him and making a mental note of every change she noticed. He had grown slightly taller since she last saw him, and also had a more defined face even more attractive than before. She also noticed that he was a bit more muscular- she guessed from his constant traveling. But some things hadn't changed, like his warm chestnut eyes and his untidy hair. Basically, he was perfect to her.

"So," Ash started as he stood up, "You want to go do something else? Besides dunking me in water?"

Latias giggled and levitated to his level. '_Yep! Race you to the swing!_'

* * *

Ash and Latias laid on the soft grass of the garden beneath a setting sun, smiles on their faces as they relaxed for the first time that day. Really it had been the first time all day that they had even slowed down, as the two had been happily going from game to game without a care in the world. Latias was beyond overjoyed. Finally her dreams were coming true- first she got to see Ash again, and then they got to spend an entire day together! As far as she was concerned, everything was perfect.

Ash was also unusually joyful. He always knew that he had missed Latias, but didn't realize just how much until today. The warm feeling inside of him was never far away the whole time he was in the garden, even now as the two sat in a perfect silence beneath an orange sky.

'_I really had fun with you today Ash._' Latias said as she turned her head to look at him.

"I had fun with you too." Ash answered from beside her, turning to smile into her golden eyes.

The moment seemed to stretch as each just laid there, lost in each other's eyes. It was the perfect end to the perfect day- until suddenly Ash's stomach growled loudly, causing his face to turn bright red. Latias giggled at what happened, but just then an almost identical sound came from her. Now it was her turn to blush, both laughing together.

"I guess we should get something to eat, huh?" Ash asked as he stood up from his comfortable position on the grass.

'_Sounds good to me,_' Latias answered happily as she levitated next to him. '_What did you have in mind?_'

Suddenly Ash froze as he remembered something from earlier that day.

"Wait… We were supposed to have dinner with Lorenzo and the others tonight!"

'_Oh yeah!_' Latias agreed as she also remembered. '_Bianca said to be back by dark, I guess time just got away from us…_'

Ash looked to the setting sun. "Latias, how much longer until it gets dark?"

'_About ten minutes._'

"Think we can make it in time?"

'_Do we have a choice?_'

Ash nodded. "Good point, let's go!"

Latias quickly morphed into her human form as Bianca before the two took off for the entrance to the Garden, heading straight for Lorenzo's house.

* * *

**If you have the time, or something that you would like to say about this chapter or the story altogether, please review! I love reading what you all have to say ;]**

**Thanks you guys!**

**-StartersoverLegends**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, guess what Fanfiction author has risen from the dead? XD seriously, though I'm sorry guys for the wait. I know there has been some worry about me discontinuing the story, but trust me I'm far from done. ;] so in the words of Dawn Berlitz, "Hey, no need to worry!"**

**Since the release of my last chapter I have received a TON of reviews, which is completely amazing! Thank you guys so much, I love hearing from all of you. But with that said, I will not be doing a Review Response on this particular chapter. Instead, I sent PM's to each reader who reviewed for the sake of space. Next chapter I plan on continuing reader responses :)**

**BIG NEWS!**

**I am proud to announce that this story has OFFICIALLY become my most successful yet, as far as favorites and follows go. That's amazing! Thank you guys again for all of your support! **

**Now, here is the long awaited and waaaaay overdue (Sorry) Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

While Ash and Latias both sprinted toward their destination, their friends were already sitting down for a fantastic-looking local meal back at Lorenzo's scenic home. He and Bianca had set out a large wooden dining table to accommodate their guests in place of the much smaller one that they previously had set up for themselves. Dawn and Brock were seated contently at one end of the table, with the group's pokemon happily eating pokefood on the floor beside the table where Bianca and Lorenzo were now setting out the meal.

"Where could Ash be?" Dawn asked as she shot a worried look at the front door. Through the window she could see the purple dusk light as night fell on Alto Mare. "He knows that he's supposed to be back by now…"

"I'm sure he's fine," Brock reassured her as he drummed his fingers on the table's wooden surface. "He and Latias probably just lost track of time. Though it's not like Ash at all to be late for a meal."

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Well he'd better hurry up if he wants any, because this food smells fantastic!"

Brock nodded in agreement as Lorenzo set one final dish onto the table before them. The Souls had really gone all out- the entire table was covered with Alto Mare delicacies from fresh seafood to garden-grown vegetables and even some of the local bakeries' specialties. At seeing her friends' enthusiasm for the food from her hometown Bianca giggled and spoke up.

"You know, besides its canals Alto Mare is also known for its meals. It's not uncommon for people to come here all the way from places like the Sinnoh or even Unova regions just to try some of the island's food."

"I'd bet!" Brock replied with a smile. "But you really didn't have to go out of your way to make something this nice for us."

"Nonsense!" Lorenzo said as he took a seat across from the two teens at the table. "It's our pleasure. Besides, I figured it would be a great opportunity to offer Dawn her first taste of Alto Mare cuisine."

"Thanks!" Dawn replied with a closed-eyed smile as Bianca set down the last platter, the feast now covering the whole tabletop.

"Well that's the last of it," Bianca declared as she took sat in a chair beside Lorenzo. But at seeing the two empty seats across from her a confused look came over the teenager's face. "So should we wait for Ash and Latias, or…?"

Just then the front door flew open, followed by two exhausted looking teenagers who struggled to catch their breaths upon entering the house.

"Wow, good timing." Bianca joked as she studied the new arrivals.

"There you are!" Lorenzo said as he shot a sideways glance at a clock in the kitchen. "Where have you two been? You almost missed dinner."

"I'm… really sorry guys… We…" Ash barely uttered out between heavy breaths.

'…_Lost track of time._' Latias finished in telepathy, though in her human form she too was panting heavily.

"Well at least you're here now." Bianca said with a smile. "Come, have a seat."

Ash and Latias gratefully accepted the offer and took a seat amongst their friends, both immediately downing a glass of water prompting laughter from the group.

"Well then, why don't we dig in?" Lorenzo asked to unanimous agreement. Soon everyone was happily eating the gourmet food while chattering about random subjects.

"Wow, this is great!" Ash proclaimed between bites as he finished off his third plate, answered by similar sounds of approval from Brock and Dawn. Latias giggled at Ash's appetite as she ate at a similar pace. _I guess some things never change_, she thought as she watched him eat out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad you like it, Ash." Lorenzo replied with a smile as he watched the boy eat in amusement.

Meanwhile Dawn finished her plate and turned to her raven-haired friend as well. "So Ash, where did you and Latias go today?"

Unfortunately she had asked the question right after Ash took a huge bite from his plate, resulting in a muffled response. Dawn sighed while Latias giggled.

'_We went to my home, the Secret Garden of Alto Mare._' The dragoness replied as she also took a bite, able to eat and talk unanimously thanks to telepathy.

Dawn looked at the mirror-image of Bianca inquisitively for a moment before Lorenzo chuckled.

"I'm sorry Dawn for not informing you sooner on this island or the Lati's. But we can tell you all about it now, if you'd like?"

"Yes, please!" Dawn answered, happy to finally know what everyone else had been talking about.

Lorenzo and Bianca exchanged looks, before nodding.

"Well you see Dawn," Bianca started, "Long ago this island wasn't an island at all."

"Huh?" The blunette asked with a twinge of surprised disbelief in her voice.

"It's true." Lorenzo answered. "At one time Alto Mare was just another town, and its inhabitants lived in peace and harmony together. But also living here was an evil man with firm intentions to rid us of that harmony."

"The man raised two incredibly strong pokemon- one an Aerodactyl and the other a Kabutops." Bianca continued, "And he taught them to attack the people who lived here."

"That's terrible!" Dawn said, "You mean that man used pokemon solely to hurt other people?"

Bianca nodded. "For a long time everyone lived in fear of the two pokemon who terrorized our town. But then… A Latios came."

Lorenzo nodded. "Latios saw our fear and, with a righteous heart, brought forth the water that now fills Alto Mare's canals. The water drowned the two and rid us of the evil pokemon, as was his gift to us. But that wasn't all that he gave." Lorenzo then looked across the table at Latias, who was listening attentively to her favorite story, and smiled at her. "Before he left us, He entrusted our family with his two eggs to watch over. They were to become the two Guardians of Alto Mare, and live indefinitely within a hidden garden in the heart of the island. He used the last of his depleting energy to disguise the Garden from all but those who were entrusted with its location."

At hearing this, everyone at the table looked at Latias who was still in her human form. The disguised dragoness looked at Lorenzo as if to ask permission for something before receiving a nod in response.

"Go ahead, show her." Lorenzo replied with an encouraging smile.

Latias nodded back before becoming cloaked in a flash of brilliant blue light. After a couple of seconds the light dispersed, revealing a slightly larger red and white dragoness with bright golden eyes.

Dawn's eyes widened at the transformation, and she gasped at seeing the Eon pokemon in her natural form for the first time. Everyone else, however, simply smiled at Latias as they had seen her undergo this transformation many times before. Then Bianca continued with the explanation.

"Once Latios had gone, the people who lived here built a device called the DMA, or the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare, to ensure that our island would never live under that fear again." She concluded.

"Wow, that's a great story!" Dawn said with a cheery smile, which faded as soon as she realized something. "But wait, you said that Latios brought two eggs. So far I've only met Latias, so where's the other one?"

Suddenly a deafening silence consumed the room as everyone's expressions became glum and serious. Even Ash's pokemon had stopped their eating and playing to bow their heads at the saddening memory. Meanwhile Dawn was looking around at the others curiously until her eyes rested on Latias, who was staring down at the table solemnly as a silent tear rolled down her usually cheery face.

"Never mind, it's ok… I shouldn't have asked." Dawn said gently as she realized that she had made a mistake.

'_No…_' Latias answered as she sniffed and looked up at the others. '_It's ok. I'll tell you._'

Bianca looked at her friend with concern at hearing her intent. "Latias, you don't have to-"

'_But I want to._' Latias answered, '…_It's time._'

Bianca looked unsure for a moment, but nodded in respect of her friend's wishes.

The dragoness looked around the table and took a deep breath before going into her explanation.

'_The other egg was my brother… Latios._' Her voice wavered with emotion at saying her brother's name, threatening to choke out what else she had to say. But regardless she took another breath to regain her composure and continued. '_We lived together in the Garden, and he always made sure to look after me… To make sure that I was safe. Together we watched over Alto Mare... Then one day Ash and Brock came to the island with their friend Misty._'

A hint of a smile flashed in Latias' golden eyes as she recalled seeing Ash for the first time. It had been during the annual Alto Mare Water Cup, an event in which trainers raced on one person water chariots pulled by their pokemon through the city's canals toward the finish line. Ash had been competing using an energetic Totodile- who was now sitting with the other pokemon beside the table, while Pikachu and Brock cheered him on from above the starting line. She remembered seeing him falling behind the head competitors and decided to playfully help pull him ahead by carrying Totodile as she sped toward the finish. In doing so, however, she also led Ash and Totodile down an off-route canal that would have worked as a shortcut had her brother not been too protective and pulled her away.

_My brother…_

Latias shook the thought before continuing with her explanation as the smile faded.

'_Ash and I spent a lot of time together that day, though Latios didn't warm up to him quite as fast_'

Ash, Brock, Bianca and Lorenzo chuckled at remembering how Latios almost attacked Ash in the Secret Garden when the two first met, thinking that he was an intruder.

"Yeah, you could say that," Ash said as he scratched the back of his head, earning another round of soft laughter.

Latias gave a sad smile. '_But in the end he really respected Ash… For taking care of me when Team Rocket attacked._'

Everyone once again went silent and put their attention back on Latias.

"Team… _Rocket_?" Dawn asked in shock, "_They_ attacked you..?"

'_Yes._' Latias replied glumly. '_Two of Team Rocket's agents spied on Ash and I to find the entrance to the Hidden Garden. And when they got there, they… They took my brother away, along with the Soul Dew._'

Dawn gasped. "That's terrible! But… What is a Soul Dew?"

Now Brock piped in. "It's a legendary jewel said to contain the soul of a Latios. They hold intense amounts of psychic energy and aura, and also happen to control and regulate the waters of Alto Mare. Right Lorenzo?"

The elder of the group nodded. "Precisely Brock. But the Soul Dew is also necessary to operate the DMA, perhaps the most powerful weapon in existence."

"So that's why they wanted the Soul Dew…" Dawn said thoughtfully. "…Is that why they took your brother too, Latias?"

'_Yes._' She answered, sadness filling her eyes once more. '_I tried to fight them off… I tried to protect him… But… But…_'

Suddenly her emotional dam broke at the memory, causing the dragoness to breakdown into tears. Ash immediately reacted from beside her and pulled his friend into a tight hug. Latias didn't resist the action at all as she buried her face into his shoulder, her tears wetting his shirt as her wings lurched with each sob. In her mind, however, she was gratefully thanking everything for Ash Ketchum as he soothingly stroked her neck. Just feeling his touch helped her to feel better in every way.

"It's ok…" Ash whispered into her ear as comforted her. "I'm here for you."

Meanwhile, everyone in the group was responding to the intimate interaction between the two differently. Brock and Bianca both looked at the duo with sympathy for Latias and all she'd been through. Dawn however, was amazed at what she had seen Ash do in embracing Latias, and even more so at what she heard him say. It was a side to her friend she had never before seen, one of maturity, concern, and empathy. But perhaps the strangest reaction of all was from Lorenzo, who merely stared at the two intensely from across the table as he thought to himself and let out a soft 'hmm…'

Through Ash's care Latias regained herself and removed her head from his chest before silently thanking him and returning to her story, though she still stayed close to him and he kept his arm around her for support.

'_I'm sorry… Anyway, they took him and trapped him so that they could drain his energy to power the DMA. With it, they did all sorts of terrible things like lock down the island, try to drown Ash and Pikachu, and even raise the two evil pokemon from the dead. But eventually Ash managed to save Latios with the help of his friends and myself. By then, however, the soul dew's energy had been completely depleted, and likewise the control it had over the water. A huge wave threatened to destroy Alto Mare, and so my brother… He sacrificed himself to stop it…_'

After several moments of silence, Dawn gently spoke. "Oh Latias… I'm so, so sorry that happened to you... That Team Rocket is going to pay, I know it!"

Latias gave a small smile to her new blue-haired friend.

'_Thank you Dawn. And it's alright, it was my brother's wish- his destiny- to protect Alto Mare in the way he had. Now his soul rests in the new Soul Dew within my home, so I always have a part of him here with me. And…_' She paused to turn and smile at Ash, who was still holding her close. '_I've had some amazing people to help me through it._'

Ash blushed slightly as he removed his arm around her to once again scratch the back his head sheepishly.

"Alright Dawn, so now you're all caught up!" Lorenzo said, ending the moment abruptly. "On the island's history, the secret garden, the DMA-"

"How Latios almost sent Ash blasting off back to Kanto…" Bianca said, causing the whole table to laugh. Even Latios giggled, her eyes brightening a bit.

"Hey, Latias said that he respected me in the end!" Ash replied. "Besides, you didn't exactly help things in the garden that time. You acted like you wanted me to be attacked more than Latios did!"

As everyone laughed at the joke, Bianca's face turned bright red before she fired back. "Hey, I thought you were an intruder alright? We don't exactly get visitors very often."

"Still, having Latias with me had to be a red flag." Ash replied confidently. As everyone laughed at the color joke, Bianca looked for a way to dump her attention on someone else.

"Yeah, and why _did _you bring Ash to the Garden anyway Latias?" Bianca asked with a confidently cocked eyebrow.

Now that the heat was on her, Latias stopped laughing and instead began blushing furiously.

'_I… U-um… I just…_'

"Uh-huuuuuh. That's what I thought." Bianca said with a knowing wink. This only made the dragoness's face even redder, though the implication seemed to go over the rest of the group's heads as they continued laughing and enjoying the broken tension from earlier. That being all except Lorenzo, who suddenly stopped laughing and instead adopted an extremely serious expression. Zoning out of the conversation, the older man slumped back in his chair and furrowed his brow, lost again in thought.

The rest of the night was spent joking around and eating deserts, as well as indoor games amongst the younger of the group. But before long tiredness set in on the teens as the long day came to a close.

"Hey, why don't we all hit the sack?" Bianca asked after dawn let out an impressive yawn. "Then tomorrow Latias and I can give you all a proper tour of the island?"

"Sounds good to me," Brock agreed with a stretch.

"Me too." Dawn said, but was cut off as Pikachu, Buneary, Pachirisu, Totodile, and Piplup stampeded past in the midst of what seemed to be a desert-fueled mix of games and adventures while Pidgeot (the only calm one) was perched contently on a windowsill outside. The exhausted blunette sighed. "Brock, can you help me round them up?"

With that said, Dawn and Brock chased the group's energetic pokemon up the stairs, followed by Bianca who said a quick goodnight to her friends before she followed. Lorenzo had gone off to his room hours ago, leaving only Ash and Latias on the main floor now, her still levitating in her dragon form.

'_I don't want to go back…_' Latias pouted as Ash walked her out the front door and into the cool evening air. '_I was having so much fun!_'

Ash chuckled at her energy. "I had a lot of fun too, but tomorrow we get another whole day to spend together"

'_I guess you're right…_' She said as she paused and looked up at him. He was smiling at her warmly with those big hazelnut eyes that she loved so much. She had dreamt about those eyes so often since he had left that seeing them again, let alone spending a whole day with him, seemed surreal to her in the best of ways. She felt so happy, so at home when he was around her. She never felt alone anymore. Realizing this she felt her heart soar as happiness surged through her. With tears of joy in her eyes, Latias suddenly plowed into Ash and hugged him tightly, her head pulled into his shoulder.

'_I'm so happy… I missed you so much…_'

Ash was caught off guard by her sudden embrace, the action nearly knocking him over. Luckily, however he caught himself and was quick to hug her back. Gently he wrapped his arms around her soft down and pulled her tightly to himself.

"I missed you too, Latias."

Ash froze. He didn't plan to say those words, like magic they had surfaced from his thoughts and appeared out of nowhere. But just then, with her held close in a warm embrace, he realized how much he really had missed her. With all of the traveling to distract him he had never seen, but now it all made sense. The dreams of Alto Mare, the constant thoughts of her, the fond memories, the pricelessness of the picture…

He really did miss her. More than he had ever missed anything. And now he had her back.

Suddenly he felt himself hold onto her even tighter, not wanting the embrace to end. So much was made clear in that moment. A feeling had awoken in Ash that he had never before known, a closeness reserved for her and only her.

Meanwhile, Latias felt him hold her close to himself and practically melted. Completely content, she let out a soft 'coo' and nuzzled his neck. As far as she was concerned, this is where she belonged. In Ash's arms. Still, even with the embrace she wasn't sure if he felt the same about her as she did him. Or for that matter, if he knew how he felt at all. It bothered her for a moment, but she shrugged it off.

_It doesn't matter. I have him for right now and that's enough for me._ She thought as she nuzzled him once more.

If they could, the two probably would have stayed in that position until morning, happily caressed in each other's arms. But like all good things, it had to end. After what felt like an eternity, yet not nearly enough time, the embrace ended and the two parted from each other. Still Ash stared into her beautiful golden eyes and Latias into his dark brown ones, each smiling as they said their goodbyes.

'_Goodnight, Ash._'

"Sweet dreams, Latias."

And with that Latias turned to her invisible guise and silently flew off into the sky, smiling under a bright full moon and leaving Ash behind. But only for a few hours, then they would be reunited again. The very thought filled her with glee as she went into a joyful barrel roll high above the canals of Alto Mare.

Meanwhile Ash stared into the starry night sky with a similar smile. The warmth that he felt when they were together was now burning within him, and he was quite sure that it would remain until morning. And with that, the young man turned back toward the house in hopes of getting some much-needed rest.

* * *

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen, I'm back in the saddle! now things are going to get real in the story, both in a romance sense and in drama ;] **

**If anyone would like to take a minute to review, I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**Thanks!**

**-StartersoverLegends**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Let's start this off with some Review Responses! (Man I missed those XD**

***Review Responses:***

**\- **_**Iceman99**_**: Thanks, and it's good to be back. Hope that this chapter was worth the wait :p**

**\- **_**TheGrunt22**_**: XD Oh, man you're so lucky. I can't get ORAS until the end of the month and can't wait. Still, if it gets you into a Latias mood than it has to be good XD Yeah, hopefully I'm still keeping everyone in-character, though a few aspects such as them being older/relationships will change their characterizations a bit. Haha yeah, if I haven't made it clear enough (which is a distinct possibility) Most of Ash/Latias' relationship is based off of their closeness even while apart. This was maintained by dreams and thoughts of eachother, etc. And a caring Ash makes for a happy Latias and a cutesy storyline XD you'll find little puns and references throughout my story. Just comes with my writing haha. Again, couldn't be more glad that you're enjoying the story. Even more so that I've kept a reader from chapter 1 XD**

**\- **_** .1**_**: Awesome man, I'm glad you like it and thanks for the compliment.**

**\- **_**Shaynon**_**: XD yep, back and here to stay! Thank you, and I hope that this one is up to par.**

**\- **_**Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis**_**: Thanks, and I agree. Really wish I had more to read :/ and to answer your question, I haven't updated this story so you must be thinking of a different fic.**

**\- **_**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet**_**: Thank you, I definitely tried to keep it up to standard so I'm glad to hear that it wasn't in vain haha. XD yeah, I'm trying to improve on adding the little moments like that that add comic relief as well as characterization. HOLY CRAP! That made my day man, awesome! I can't wait to see the next chapter, I've been waiting for that news for months XD I'm sure it will be fine, but yeah a little apology might not be a bad touch. Either way, I'm sure that your readers will understand and welcome you back with open arms.**

**\- **_**Jordanobx**_**: Yeah, sadly there are always a few errors that slip through my fingers :/ But hey, I'm really glad to hear that you like the story!**

**\- **_**Kriber**_**: Thanks! And I love the idea of marriage and children in a fic. However, I don't really do lemons. Not to say I can't in certain situations, but they're not preferred in my writing. I'll definitely see what I can do!**

***End Responses***

**Alright guys, this one comes much faster than the last one haha. You know, it's weird- I haven't gone this far into a story without having the big kiss. It's a little foreign to me, but I'm trying to take my time and make this storyline effective for my plans ;]**

**Just so you know there isn't really any action in this chapter, though I crammed about as much indirect romance as I could in 3,673 words XD**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Ash sat motionless on the spare mattress left for him between his two friends' beds, lying on his back with Pikachu fast asleep on his chest. Slowly the raven-haired teen ran his fingers through the fur of his longtime companion and best friend, the same as he had been doing for hours- although to him it felt like it had been much longer. The only sounds that filled the dark guest room were the soft breathing of Dawn off to his left, and the noticeably louder snoring of Brock to his right. Of course the pokemon were all sleeping peacefully as well, most of them cuddled up against Dawn on her bed. The lack of noise coming from outside of the room gave Ash reason to believe that he was the only one still up. It wasn't that he wasn't tired; much the opposite, he was exhausted after a long day of running around with Latias and his other friends. But something had manifested inside him after the events of that evening, a feeling that simply refused the trainer any chance sleep.

Ash sighed softly as he lowered his gaze from the ceiling fan spinning gently above him to look out the window, which served as the only light source to the room. Through it the full Alto Mare moon sent its luminescent rays cascading over the cityscape and through the second story window of the Soul house. Even without the moonlight, however, Ash's eyes had long since adjusted to the dim conditions and allowed him to make out his surroundings surprisingly well. Utilizing this, Ash turned to study each of his friends in-turn, making sure that they were still fast asleep. Of course this was unnecessary in the case of Brock, whose light snoring told the teen everything he needed to know. Still, he double checked the condition of his traveling companion since Kanto before turning to look at Dawn's bed. He could see that she was sleeping just the same along with the smaller silhouettes of slumbering pokemon that surrounded her. Feeling strangely left out, Ash let his head fall back onto his pillow abruptly.

_It's no use, I just can't sleep… And I can't just lay here anymore. Maybe a little walk will help me think, _Ash thought and made up his mind. Carefully he slipped his arms under a snoozing Pikachu as to move the yellow mouse. After several seconds the boy was successful, and set his friend comfortably onto the mattress beside him. Then he stood and looked around once more before being stopped by a familiar sound.

"Pika?"

Ash looked down to face the little voice of his starter, then smiled at the pokemon's tired but confused expression as Pikachu rubbed his eyes with little paws.

"It's ok Pikachu," Ash said softly, "I can't sleep yet so I'm gonna take a little walk alright? You can go back to bed if you want."

At first the electric mouse looked as if he would get up to follow his trainer, but as his eyelids grew heavy instead flopped back down onto the mattress to resume his rest. Ash chuckled at his friend before turning toward the door to the room. His steps were quiet given that he was wearing socks, but still he made sure to be slow to avoid making a clumsy mistake that would wake anyone up. Finally he made it to the door and pushed it open, resulting in a soft creak from the aging hinges. Ash winced at the sound but was relieved at seeing that no one had awoken to the noise, the only reaction being Piplup turning over in his sleep on Dawn's bed.

The teen then made his way out into the upstairs hall and softly closed the door behind him. He was dressed up in his usual sleeping outfit consisting of socks, grey sweat pants, and a black tee-shirt. His signature ball cap was sitting beside his mattress in the room, allowing his mess of black hair to stick out in all directions as the boy contemplated his direction. The only other destinations on the second floor, beside the guest room, were the bathroom and Bianca's bedroom. Making his choice, Ash walked stealthily past Bianca's room to avoid waking her and turned into the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, the teen blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the much brighter area. Immediately he walked over to the sink, which rested below a large mirror with a dark wood frame, and studied his reflection. The only difference to his appearance were the dark spots that had accumulated under his eyes as a result of no sleep, but that was to be expected. With another sigh he turned on the faucet and let the water fill the sink's basin. Ash looked into the little pool below him before he scooped some water into his hands and brought them up to his face, cooling his skin and helping to rid him of the bags that resulted from lack of sleep. As he repeated the process of bringing water up to his face and rubbing it in, Ash was deep in thought about what he had been feeling.

_Why can't I just fall asleep like everyone else? I keep trying, but all I can think about is… her… _He paused for a moment to look into the mirror once more. He had been right about the warmth not fading from him tonight, as he could still experience the now common sensation anytime that he thought about Latias or the time they had spent together today. Up until now Ash had been ok with the feeling, but now it felt… different somehow. It was almost to the point of being uncomfortable, though that could be the fault of obvious sleep deprivation- something that rarely happened to Ash.

_I don't know what to do… I've never felt this way before._

"Maybe I should ask Brock…" Ash said to himself as he finished what he was doing with the water and let it run down the drain.

"Ask me what?"

Ash, startled, spun around to see Brock leaning casually in the open doorway with his arms crossed, wearing similar clothing to his.

"Brock, what are you doing up?" Ash asked, surprised to see his friend awake since he was out cold the last time the teen checked.

"I heard the door close and saw you were gone, so I figured I would check up on you. After all, it's not very often that Ash Ketchum loses sleep."

Ash chuckled nervously. Brock was right, it wasn't normal at all. In fact, sleep hadn't eluded him like this since the night before he set out on his pokemon journey at the age of ten.

"Yeah… I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Ash answered with one of his famous sheepish head rubs.

"Well what's bothering ya? Maybe I can help."

Ash paused before confessing his troubles. But seeing as this was Brock, someone that had always been there for him in the past, he took a breath and went into his explanation. "I just… For a long time I've been having dreams about Alto Mare, and thoughts of coming back. And now that we're here, I feel really happy. I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be right now, you know? Usually I always want to travel and move on to the next town, but for some reason I feel really at home here."

Brock nodded. "Yeah, you did seem to act a little differently today."

"But ever since I decided to return I've had this strange feeling in my chest… It's like a warmth that comes over me in waves, and sometimes it's more powerful than others. I don't know what to think about it. Sometimes I really like it, but tonight it feels… weird. And I just can't stop thinking about today, and seeing Latias again and everything that we did together. I just… I don't know."

Brock studied his friend seriously for a moment, before cracking a small smile. "I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" The younger asked obliviously.

"Mm hm." Suddenly Brock turned to leave, seemingly set on ending the conversation right there. But before stepping out of the doorway, he paused. "Ash, are you sure that it's Alto Mare that makes you feel this way? Or is it when you're with _somebody_ here?"

And with that Brock walked away down the hall back toward their room, leaving Ash to meditate on what the other had said. After several moments Ash's face took on a small smile.

_He's right… I never felt as though I belonged somewhere as much as I had when I held Latias earlier… So can it really be that she's the reason that I feel this way?_

He pondered this for a moment before coming to an absolute decision.

… _Yes, she is. She's the reason why I came back, and she has to be why I feel so happy here. It isn't Alto Mare that makes me feel this way, it's being with her…_

And in that moment, it was as though his very recognition of the fact opened a revelation in the mind of Ash Ketchum. Everything made perfect sense now, and it all came down to her. Now all he could think about was how amazing Latias is- How sweet, kind, and caring, not to mention fun to be around. How she always lifted him up and how he could hardly keep a smile from his face at the very sight of her. He then realized that despite his being away from her for all that time, she still supported him one hundred percent, and the fact that she could still be so happy and pure even after all that she'd been though only went to show how perfect she really was. The way that he felt about her right then was unlike anything he had ever experienced; it lifted him up and turned his smile into a full-on grin as he slowly found his true feelings for the dragoness.

"Thanks, Brock." Was all that Ash could say as he turned out the bathroom light and followed his friend back to the guest room, feeling now as though sleep was an actual possibility.

* * *

After sharing that priceless hug with Ash, Latias was on cloud nine. She happily spun through the air on her way to the Garden while doing an assortment of happiness-fueled acrobatics. Several times she would fly down close to the water and skim her claw off of it as she went, at one point even pausing to trace a heart shape over the water's surface to outlet her feelings. Sure, she knew that by doing this in public she risked being seen, but at the time she was so overjoyed that it was hard to care.

_Today couldn't have gone any better,_ She thought as she finally approached her home, _And tomorrow I get another day with Ash!_

The dragoness silently glided into the garden, swiftly weaving around the foliage while she flew toward her favorite resting tree. As she neared the ancient tree, Latias did one more joyful loop in the air before landing gracefully on the moss-covered branch. She then let out a content sigh before looking down to the softly glowing Soul Dew in the distance. A smile was set on her face as she began speaking to the soul of her brother.

'_I had so much fun today brother, it was like a dream! Ash and I did all sorts of fun things together, and I even made a new friend! Her name is Dawn and apparently she is who Ash and Brock started traveling with after parting ways with Misty and another girl named May… Anyway, I wish you could have been with us. I know that you would have enjoyed it too._' As was habit Latias paused for a reply, but when none came she continued. '_I wonder what we will do tomorrow? Oh, whatever it is I can't wait! I just know that I'll love it because Ash will be there, and… I love everything that I do with him. He makes me so happy, I still can't belive that he came back! Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep so that morning will come and we can play some more. Goodnight brother._'

With her nightly ritual completed, Latias rested her head on the cool moss that covered the limb and shut her eyes. But something had begun to bother her today, something that she couldn't run from now that Ash was back in Alto Mare. Up until now the events of today, along with the fact that Ash was _actually _with her again, had her feeling as if she was on top of the world. But there was one inevitable truth, one obstacle large enough to possibly hinder her chances of them becoming anything more than they were.

She was a pokemon… And he was a human.

The smile that had covered her face just moments ago was now a look of concern and thoughtfulness as Latias opened her eyes once more. The fact that she and Ash were different species was obviously a bit of an issue for a couple of reasons, but up until this point she gladly looked past it. After all it was Ash that she loved, not what he was physically… But what she didn't know was if Ash would do the same. Sure, he looked at her as a close friend and wouldn't hesitate to do anything for her. But could he look past her being a pokemon? Or was that all that he saw her as?

Latias thought hard about this for a long time before she gave a sigh and rolled over onto her back to look at the moon. She knew that she wouldn't get any sleep now that this question had worked its way into her subconscious… She needed an answer. Suddenly the beautiful dragoness bolted up as she got an idea.

_That's it, I'll figure this out once and for all!_ She thought as she levitated off of the branch and took off out of the garden at an impressive speed, not wanting to waste any more time.

* * *

Back at Lorenzo's house Bianca was sleeping soundly in her room. Her form was lit up from under the covers as the window allowed a single line of soft moonlight to cover her. The image of the teen asleep screamed 'peaceful', until a large shadow slowly rose in the center of the light- caused by something moving between the moon and the window, and in-turn overshadowing the girl's form

'_Bianca,_'

The teen flinched a little at the voice in her head before her face wrinkled in annoyance. With her eyes still closed, Bianca groaned.

"Not again, Latias!"

Latias smirked from outside of her friend's window at having successfully woken her friend. '_Bianca can we talk please?_'

Again Bianca groaned. She opened her eyes to shoot a glance at her alarm clock and sighed.

"Latias, it's so late that it's tomorrow. Couldn't this wait a few more hours?"

'_No… I can't sleep…_'

"Sorry, but you're not sleeping in my bed again. Remember what happened last time?"

Latias blushed a bit at the memory of the last time that she couldn't sleep. Like tonight, she had flown to Bianca's room and requested to share a bed with her since she was having a tough time dozing off. Bianca had agreed, and everything went great- until Latias had a nightmare and began firing psychic attacks off in her sleep, practically destroying the whole bedroom. Now it was mostly repaired, though Bianca still didn't let her friend live the event down.

'_No, it's not that._' Latias said, then as an afterthought added '_And I said I was sorry!_'

"Sorry doesn't replace a bed and two hundred pokedollars worth of art supplies," Bianca replied as she sat up and stretched, "So what did you want to talk about?"

'_I just have a question that I really need you to answer…' _Latias answered. Bianca noticed the troubled tone to her friend's voice and realized that it must be something serious.

"Sure, anything." The teen answered as she got out of bed and crossed over to the window to open it. Even if they could understand each other perfectly with it closed, it seemed rude to continue a conversation that way. "What is it?"

'_Well…_' Latias started. Right away she was unnaturally nervous about it, seemingly refusing to keep eye contact and blushing noticeably. '_I just need your opinion… Do you think that a pokemon and a human can be… close_?'

"Of course!" Bianca answered with a smile, "I mean, we're practically sisters."

'No, not like that…' Latias continued, seeming to get even more uncomfortable with her question.

"Then like what?"

'_Like… Do you think that a pokemon and a human can be in love?_'

The question caught Bianca so off guard that she nearly fell out of the window. After letting the question sink in, she blinked at Latias as she thought carefully about her reply.

_She's obviously talking about her and Ash..._ _I always knew that she had a crush on him, but I didn't know that she liked him this much! If I say no, she'll be devastated. And if I say yes… I could be setting them both up for who-knows-what. The world isn't exactly friendly about that kind of relationship. If they go through with it and word gets out… who knows what'll happen._

Now Latias was looking at her with an expression of mixed worry and hopefulness, her golden eyes fixed solely on Bianca as she awaited an answer. Bianca saw the look in her friend's eyes and felt a twinge in her heart as she looked at the other side of the question.

_Well… It's obvious that they both really care about each other. The way that Ash comforted her when she was talking about Latios definitely shows that he can take care of her, on an emotional level at least. And the last time that he was in Alto Mare he proved that he could protect her if he needed to. As for the world finding out, well she lives in secret as it is right? So how would they know? Not to mention, after all that she's been through Latias deserves to be happy. And if Ash makes her happy, then who has the right to say that it can't work between them?_

Bianca took a breath before answering, still not sure exactly how she felt. "Latias…"

Latias' expression turned to shock at hearing the gentle yet downcast tone of voice that her best friend was using. Could she really be wrong about everything that she felt?

"That's not an easy question to answer. Humans are meant to be with humans… and pokemon with other pokemon."

Time practically stopped in that moment as Latias' heart nearly broke.

'_W-What?_' She asked in a shaken voice. Her expression was that of complete dismay as she lowered her head. Nobody had made her feel the way that Ash did. She hadn't thought or dreamt about anyone as much as she did him. He was just about everything to her… Yet here her best friend was saying that it couldn't be.

"However," Bianca started, causing Latias to raise her head once more, "_I_ believe that there can definitely be exceptions."

'_R-Realy?_' Latias asked as she felt her spirits begin to rise once more.

"Mm hm." Bianca replied with a small smile. "I think that it's possible for a pokemon and a human to be made for each other, even if it doesn't happen very often. And if they truly love each other, then _what _they are doesn't matter. It's _who_ they are that counts."

Latias couldn't hold in her joy at hearing Bianca's words, immediately lunging forward and pulling her friend into a tight hug through the window.

'_Thank you Bianca! You don't know how much that means to me!_'

"Sure thing," Bianca uttered as Latias released her from the tight hold. "I'm glad that I could help."

Latias nodded, her golden eyes bright. '_I think I'm going to go back to the garden and try to sleep now. Thanks again!_'

"You know that I'm here for you any time you need me," Bianca said with a wink, "Goodnight!"

With those as their parting words, Latias turned and took off into the sky, reassured. Meanwhile Bianca closed the window and turned back to her bed gratefully. After she had climbed under the covers and gotten comfortable, the teen thought over their conversation again. She _did_ believe that a human and a pokemon relationship could work, given that they really were made for each other and were truly in love.

_If anyone meets the definition of "made for each other", it's them._ She thought as she remembered how well the two seemed to work together. _And as for being in love, well… Who knows?_

She knew that if they really did fall in love, the whole world was likely to become their biggest enemy. And the fact that Latias was a legendary pokemon definitely wouldn't make things any easier. But Bianca also knew that if what they had was real then nothing would stop them from being together. Love is a force to be reckoned with as it is, and their personalities would only add to their integrity as a couple. Bianca sighed. In her heart, she was rooting for them. But before anything could happen they had to fall in love, and prove that they really were meant for one another beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"And only time will tell…" Bianca said softly as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Like I said, not much action but there is some crucial detail laced throughout this chapter that will play a huge part in the development of the story.**

**If you guys could review, (whether you have before or not) I would love to hear from you!**

**Thanks as always ;]**

**-StartersoverLegends**


	10. Chapter 10

**The big Chapter 10! Let's get started with our review responses for last chapter-**

***Review Responses:***

**\- **_**StrikerZ56**_**: Thanks, and I'm not sure man. I think that it is commonly portrayed in writing as the loose equivalent of bestiality, though Pokemon are obviously intelligent enough to be considered more than animals so it kind of baffles me haha.**

**\- **_**Heartless demon wolf**_**: No, it's ok haha. I can definitely relate to that thought process. Thanks, I think that those are aspects that should be seriously addressed in a story and can definitely help the plot as it develops. Thank you, I'll remember that :)**

**\- **_**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet**_**: Yeah, I love being able to occasionally come out with 24-hour releases XD Thanks man, it was a part of the fic that I felt needed to be addressed and now I can move closer to the romance ;] Aw, a Christmas special would have been awesome! But I understand the challenges that would be involved in doing that, for now I'm just excited to see AEG progress haha.**

**\- Guest (AKA **_**Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis**_**): Yeah, definitely. And now that it is addressed there are a number of ways to go about what happens now. I'm glad that you can see the importance in it. And no problem haha. It happens sometimes, it's no issue.**

**\- **_**Rosco Peeko Trane**_**: Awesome, I'm so glad that I made your day XD Thank you for the compliment as well, and I'll definitely pace myself, without Black Latiosing it haha. Hope you like the update!**

**\- **_**TheGrunt22**_**: Haha when I read your review and saw the Bible verse I flipped out a bit because it made me so happy XD I love that scripture. The last chapter was mostly for character development, as well as Ash/Latias coming to terms with their feelings (Which I hope I made obvious enough) And in this chapter you should see some references to chapter 9, as there are likely to be throughout the rest of the story as well. Thanks for the review!**

**-**_** DraconianPhilosopher**_**: Yeah, definitely :) us altoshippers need to stick together haha. Thanks a ton for the compliments, I try very hard to keep things smooth and well-written, and can only hope that it is portrayed that way to the readers. Glad to have your support, and thanks for reviewing!**

**\- **_**Hero in the shadows1**_**: Firstly, cool username haha. Also, thanks for the compliment! I definitely will.**

**\- **_**Dragonsrule 18**_**: I'm glad you like it! Thanks, I try for cute XD**

***End Responses***

**Alright guys, here's an extra-long chapter to celebrate this story's 10th chapter! Thank all of you for your support throughout the making of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

****** I do NOT own Pokémon. Sorry to disappoint ;] ******

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Latias slowly opened her stunning golden eyes to the sound of bird pokemon chirping as well as the slight breeze that carried through the trees surrounding her. Feeling the warm morning sunlight on her down, she softly smiled in contentment and rolled over so that she could feel the warmth on her underside as well. Having rested on the cool moss all night she gratefully basked in the sun's rays as reality took place of the wonderful dream she had been having about a certain raven-haired boy. Latias could tell that it was already nearing eight o'clock in Alto Mare, just by judging the position of the sun. This was rare given that the energetic dragoness was usually up at the crack of dawn to watch the city wake up. Morning was always her favorite time to be out anyway, as she could witness the start of a new day with endless possibilities in bloom. Her beautiful red and white face furrowed a bit as she wondered why she was only now awakening, when the events of the last evening returned to her.

'_mm, Ash._' She said lovingly as she stretched and recalled her time spent with him yesterday. Then a new, more exciting thought crossed her mind- It was finally morning!

Her eyes flew open as she realized that she had been wasting time sleeping when she could have already been with her friends. Still, she couldn't really blame herself- After all she had been up late last night pondering her future with Ash, and didn't get a chance to sleep until far after what she was used to. But it was worth it to learn that she had a chance with her one and only love. What the young legendary didn't know, however, was that Ash had been up thinking about her as well.

_Well I'd better get going,_ Latias thought as she rolled back over and levitated off of the branch, _I don't want them to start anything without me!_

With that as her motivation, Latias took off through the garden in the direction of Lorenzo's house, only pausing once to turn invisible before entering town. As she rocketed over canals and past storefronts she couldn't help but giggle as every time that she passed someone they would abruptly spin around due to the wind that traveled in her wake. Then, after staring off suspiciously for a moment, they would dismiss it as just the breeze and go back to their business. This was why Latias was so grateful for her ability to diffract light off of her feathers to make her almost completely invisible. Regardless of this ability, though, she still knew that Latios would have been against the thought of flying so close to the ground at such an intense speed. But on hurried occasions such as this she made an exception to her brother's protective wishes.

Finally she approached the familiar stone house and beamed as she slowed to a stop on the doorstep. She then raised her claw, but before she could knock a sudden thought caused her to freeze. After her talk with Bianca last night Latias had realized something. While her friend had agreed that a human and pokemon relationship _could _work, she also said that humans generally belonged with humans and pokemon with pokemon. This had sparked an insecurity in the dragoness, and she wondered if Ash really liked her more in her human guise than her normal form as a dragon. After all, why wouldn't he? With her sharp claws and distracting wings, he certainly had to prefer her as a beautiful human girl. Latias then made up her mind and, in a flash of bright light, took on the form of her best friend.

_There, that's better._ She decided as she inspected her new form before knocking for real. After a few seconds the door opened to show Lorenzo, who immediately smiled at her.

"Ah, there you are! Come in, breakfast will be ready soon."

Latias nodded and walked inside, immediately taking notice of the delicious smell that came from the kitchen. Aside from that she could also see Bianca sitting at the table, sketching something or another on one of her artist's pads contently.

"Good morning Latias," The girl said as she paused from her drawing and smiled at her friend.

'_Good morning!_' Latias replied as she shot a closed-eyed smile back. '_Where are Ash, Brock, and Dawn?_'

"Still upstairs, I believe." Lorenzo answered as he put on an apron and walked back into the kitchen. "Could you go and get them for me? Breakfast is just about done."

'_Sure!_' She answered as she turned and excitedly ran up the stairs. Once she reached the top she made a b-line for the guest room where she could hear two familiar voices talking.

"Come on Ash! You can't sleep the whole day, you know!"

"It's ok to let him rest for a while Dawn, he had a long night."

Latias walked into the room to see Brock and Dawn talking over an exhausted-looking Ash, who was snoring lightly with his favorite cap covering his face. Sitting on his chest was Pikachu, who was the first to see Latias and immediately greeted her.

"Pika pi!"

Latias giggled. '_Hello to you too, Pikachu!_'

"Huh? Oh hey Latias!" Dawn said as she turned and smiled kindly, "Sorry, you can't play with Ash yet. I guess he stayed up past his _bedtime_ last night, because he just won't wake up."

Even in his sleep Ash made a sarcastic grunt at the bedtime joke, prompting a giggle from Latias.

'_Well Lorenzo said that breakfast is almost done, so if you two want you can go down and I'll wake Ash up._'

Brock and Dawn agreed and thanked her before heading out of the room. Once they were gone Latias turned her attention toward Ash, who still hadn't moved a muscle. First she tried taking his cap off to show his face, which didn't do much to wake the boy up but did make Latias happier at seeing his face wearing such tranquil expression. Then she looked around for a means to get him up.

Scanning the room, she found a pillow on one of the beds that might just do the trick. Picking it up, she took aim at Ash and threw it straight at the snoozing boy. However, to her disappointment there was hardly any reaction from Ash- in fact, to add insult to injury he even held the pillow in his sleep as if she had made him even more comfortable than before. Latias sighed.

'_Where's a Pokeflute when you need one?_' She joked, earning an amused nod from Pikachu. She then noticed that aside from the yellow mouse, there were none of the other pokemon in the room- which led her to believe that they were already off playing somewhere.

'_I'm starting to see why Dawn was so serious about this,_' Latias said as she turned her attention back to Ash, '_do you have any ideas Pikachu?_'

"Pika!" The electric mouse replied as if he thought she would never ask. Dawn had refrained from using the electric approach due to Brock's protesting, but now that he had the clearance Pikcahu started to shoot sparks from his cheeks as he readied his method of waking his trainer up.

'Alright, but just a little shock.' Latias said, not keen on Ash getting electrocuted when they still had so much to do together.

Pikachu nodded in agreement before sending a small electric charge arching through the air toward Ash. As soon as the bolt made contact with the teen, his eyes opened wide as he shot up out of bed with a yelp.

"Ow, Pikachu!" Ash said as he rubbed the spot where he was hit gingerly.

'_Thank you Pikachu!_' Latias said with a smile, '_why don't you go play with the other pokemon now?_'

Pikachu gave a happy 'chaa' in response before bounding out of the room to find his pokemon friends.

"Man, I've got to get a rubber sleeping bag…" Ash thought aloud as he watched his starter run around the corner. "… What do you think Lati- OOF!"

Latias suddenly plowed into Ash, giving him a tight hug as her head rested on his chest. Even if it had only been one night apart, she had missed him even more than usual (which is saying something) and had been waiting for this moment ever since the end of their last hug.

"Well good morning to you too," Ash joked as he hugged her back before the two parted and smiled at each other. He too had been excited to see her again today, his dreams having been prominently Latias-oriented after his talk with Brock. Ash's thoughts were shaken as he noticed an intoxicating aroma coming from somewhere in the house. "Woah, what is _that_?"

Latias giggled. '_Lorenzo is making breakfast, come on!_'

And with that she took his hand and ran him out of the room just like she had the other day- except this time Ash was running just as fast as she was as food was involved. When the two had made it downstairs they saw that everyone else was already digging in to a large homemade breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, pancakes, fresh fruit, and orange juice.

"Ah good, Ash you're awake!" Lorenzo heartily greeted from the table, "You two can dig in, I made plenty to go around."

The starving duo quickly accepted and took seats next to each other, digging in with a passion that quickly made the aging man rethink his previous statement. After several minutes of quiet enjoyment of yet another fantastic homemade meal, Lorenzo spoke again.

"So how did everyone sleep?" He asked with a smile at all of his guests.

"Great!" Dawn answered instantaneously. The rest of the table, however, hesitated while Ash and Brock- as well as Latias and Bianca- Exchanged glances.

"Yeah, same for us." Brock answered, referring to himself as well as Ash.

"Awesome as always Grandpa," Bianca replied with a grin. Latias just smiled shyly at the oldest of the group, who luckily didn't ask her personally about her night.

"I'm glad to hear that!" He replied with a chuckle as he stood and pushed in his chair. "Though I'm sorry to say that I won't be joining you all on your tour today. I received a few orders this morning so I have some gondolas to build back at my workshop. However, I'm certain that you'll all enjoy your day without me! Besides, Bianca is to the point where she knows just about as much as I do. She'll take good care of you all."

Lorenzo winked at his granddaughter as he turned for the front door. "You know where to find me if you need me. See you all tonight!"

The group all thanked him for the breakfast as he waved and set off onto the streets outside. Once Lorenzo had left the group alone Dawn turned to Bianca, practically bouncing in her seat with excitement at a chance to properly tour the city.

"So where are we going to go first? Are we going to walk everywhere? Are there a lot of shops here? Ooh, do they have contests in Alto Mare? Because I would love to-"

"Woah Dawn," Bianca replied with her hands up, attempting to end the onslaught of questions. "I have everything figured out, but you'll have to wait and see for yourself."

Dawn sat back and pouted at the suspense as Brock was next to ask a question. "Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing how we're going to get around either." He _really_ didn't want a repeat of before when he was stuck carrying Dawn's belongings everywhere.

Bianca giggled, "Follow me and I'll show you."

The girl then stood and led the group to the front door and opened it. Everyone's eyes were momentarily blinded by the midmorning light before they could see an extra-large gondola tied off in the canal directly in front of the house. Dawn audibly gasped at the sight.

"No way!" The coordinator squealed with glee.

"Yep, what better way to see Alto Mare than from the canals themselves?" Bianca giggled as she stepped out toward the docked vessel.

"That's amazing!" Dawn said as she ran over to see it up-close, "I can just tell that today is going to be perfect!"

The rest of the group also welcomed the form of transportation, though no one was quite as excited as Dawn. Ash and Brock had already toured some of the city by gondola the last time that they were here with Misty. Still, they liked the idea and made their way over to the wooden vessel with Latias close by.

"Can we go now?" Dawn asked excitedly as she turned to her friends.

"That sounds fine to me," Brock answered with a smile.

Ash and Latias both nodded in agreement, but Bianca had an inquisitive look on her face.

"What about your pokemon?" She asked, "There's only room for one or two of them on the gondola."

"Hm… Then I guess we'd better check with them huh?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but where are they anyway?" Ash asked as he realized that he hadn't seen Pikachu since he was woken up.

'_They're in the back yard playing._' Latias said telepathically with a smile, '_I can hear them._'

"Do you think that Pikachu and Piplup would want to come along?" Dawn asked Ash. But almost instantly her question was answered as a crash, followed by an uproar of mixed pokemon laughter, came from behind the house.

"Sounds like they're having plenty of fun to me," Brock said with a chuckle, "And I doubt that Pikachu or Piplup would want to leave their friends."

Bianca nodded before gracefully hopping into the canal from the street. "Then shall we get started?"

"One second," Ash answered as he turned back toward the house and shouted to his pokemon, "_Hey Pikachu! We're going out for a bit, so you and Piplup are in charge, ok?_"

After a pause the answer came in the form of an affirmative "_Pika pi!_"

Ash smiled in confidence of Pikachu's leadership and turned back to his friends. "Ok, then let's go!"

* * *

The next few hours were spent with the group leisurely gliding through the canals of the Alto Mare, Bianca and Latias happily informing everyone on different things concerning the city. As Bianca was the guide and the one controlling the gondola, she sat at the front of the boat facing her friends. Brock and Dawn were in the first row of seats, Brock either sitting back contently as they moved along or ogling the girls that they passed by. Meanwhile Dawn had her head on a swivel as she took in the pristine scenery with undivided interest wile excitedly asking Bianca questions. That left Ash and Latias, who were both secretly just enjoying being in each other's company once again. The uncertainty that both had the night prior was seemingly eliminated, replaced by happiness as the two joked and made conversation near the back of the gondola.

The majority of the tour was pretty standard- though it definitely had its interesting points. One of which was when their gondola passed the museum and accompanying stone pillars with statues of the eon twins atop them. Dawn had pointed them out to everyone as she practically ran over Brock to get a better view of the landmarks.

"Look, it's Latias!" Dawn exclaimed, though she was careful not to mention Latios since it might trigger an event similar to last night's. The statues practically shone in the bright midday sun, casting off respective red and blue glares that formed two halo-like circles about the monuments.

"The glow that you see is a phenomenon that only happens for about an hour on sunny days here. Each statue was designed with subtle ruby and sapphire inlays, which makes them shine when the sun hits them at a certain angle." Bianca informed the group before she turned to the statues and also enjoyed the artistic appeal that they gave off. "I hoped that we could make it here in time to see it, and it looks like we made it just fine."

Dawn was staring in awe of the sight while Brock smiled at seeing another of the beautiful subtleties that lied about the island.

"Beautiful…" Ash said softly as he also observed the spectacle. Latias heard him and happily nuzzled her face against his neck, prompting a chuckle from Ash. Though it didn't go unnoticed by him that after she was done with her nuzzling she never moved back away- instead she stayed pressed up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. This left Ash with a blazing red face as Bianca saw the two in the back and winked at them.

Just as soon as the moment had started, it seemingly ended as the halos surrounding the statues grew weaker with the sun's shifting before disappearing entirely.

"Aw no!" Dawn suddenly cried out as she flopped back down onto her own spot and put her face in her hands in disbelief.

"It's alright Dawn, it'll happen again tomorrow." Bianca said with a smile.

"It's not that," Dawn answered with a downcast expression, "I was so distracted by it that I forgot to take a picture!"

The group shared a laugh before they were once again on their way. It wasn't long before the tour had concluded and the group settled down for a picnic in one of the city's parks. It was a pleasantly calm touch to the day, until Ash and Latias somehow got into a spontaneous food fight which would escalate into her taking off his cap and running off with it playfully. She didn't get very far, however, as she was still in her human form and Ash could now easily keep up. After all, he had become both faster and stronger since he left Alto Mare the first time.

As soon as the raven-haired boy reached her, he made to wrap his arms around her then retrieve the hat. However, just as he made the move to do so Latias turned a little two slowly, resulting in Ash accidentally plowing into her and the two falling to the ground. They landed onto the soft grass with Ash laying atop Latias , who was now wearing his cap. Ash looked down at her and chuckled sheepishly at his actions, but was confused to see Latias shyly smiling up at him with a heavy blush. That was when he realized that he was on top of her, his face just inches from hers. It was then that a whistle could be heard in the background aimed at the two, which caused Ash to scramble to his feet with a heavy blush before lending a hand to help Latias up as well.

"Sorry…" He apologized as Latias accepted his help before dusting herself off.

'_It's ok._' Latias said with a giggle, though in reality it was way better than ok to her. Getting that close to Ash had her heart beating rapidly, and sent her mind into a mixture of romantic daydreams as she smiled into his warm chestnut eyes.

Ash smirked as he realized that he could take advantage of the distraction. Moving a little closer to Latias, he suddenly snatched the hat from her head before turning around and bolting.

'_Oh no you don't!_' Latias shouted after him as she took chase, '_Get back here Ash!_'

The two chased each other around while laughing for several minutes while their friends watched the entertaining spectacle before them. But before long the group decided that it was time to head back to Lorenzo's for the evening. As they started making their way back to the gondola Ash wore a triumphant grin as his hat rested proudly on his head. Meanwhile Latias pouted cutely from beside him, claiming that he had cheated.

But despite his victory in keep-away, Ash found himself missing playing with her in her natural form. The fact that she hadn't changed back confused Ash since there was nobody else in that part of the park. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in her dragon form all day, which was strange because Latias was almost always in it when there weren't strangers around.

She also disliked being in this form while they played- it was inconvenient during their chases and she would occasionally trip since she was more used to flying than running. Still, her new-found insecurities prevented her from changing back while Ash was around.

The next few days were spent in similar ways to this, with the group of friends happily exploring the island. Dawn continued to gush over all of the romantic aspects of the city, while Bianca taught her friends more of the island's secrets. Brock, true to character, had gawked at any girl that passed and would commonly flirt with them- though this would always result in Crogunk somehow freeing himself from his pokeball and subduing his trainer before the girl could respond. Meanwhile Ash and Latias continued to grow closer- the two appeared to be connected at the hip wherever they went, as neither had been this happy or content in a long time. Of course this prompted endless joking and hinting from Bianca, though Brock and Dawn seemed none-the-wiser. There was one oddity to their growing closeness, however- that being whenever the two were around Lorenzo. Any time that they would get too physically close or go out into the city together the aging man would fall deep into thought, sometimes disappearing to his room for hours.

Still, the group either shrugged off the strange behavior or didn't notice it as they, along with their pokemon, spent the next few days in true vacation fashion. However there was no changing Ash's mind when it came to pokemon battles. Vacation or not, whenever the opportunity presented itself Ash was quick to face off against any Alto Mare trainer or tourist with his Pikachu, Totodile, and Pidgeot on his side. Brock and Dawn would roll their eyes anytime that Ash found himself in a battle, Dawn at Ash's predictability and Brock because he constantly had to serve as referee. Latias, on the other hand, found the sport extremely interesting- especially how Ash did it. His calm confidence and ease at commanding his pokemon always amazed her, and the strength that the seasoned battler radiated was a rather intense contrast to his normally easygoing personality.

On the group's fifth day in Alto Mare, Bianca treated them to ice cream at Alto Mare's most famous malt shop. Since it was Bianca's treat, everyone ordered their favorite flavors and made their way over to a table. Brock had his Rocky Road, Dawn her blueberry, and Bianca a shop special called the Alto Mare Sunrise. While the three talked and enjoyed the treats over at their table, Ash and Latias were still waiting for their orders at the counter (Latias had asked for cherry, and Ash classic vanilla with every topping you could possibly imagine).

Suddenly two girls of about Dawn's age approached Ash from across the room and started a conversation. Immediately Latias was watching them closely from beside him as they giggled at everything that he said and complimented him on things such as his clothing. At one point they even went as far as to _touch _him, asking if he worked out while feeling his arms and chest. Needless to say, if looks could kill then Latias would have finished them both off ten times over by now. The disguised dragoness glared at the two girls with little to no restraint as they were practically marking Ash right in front of her. Her instincts were screaming for her to do something, but she stayed out of the conversation until they suddenly took it _way_ too far.

"So Ash," One of the girls said as she leaned in close to him, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh… I um…" Ash stuttered as he was not at all used to this form of interaction- especially not from total strangers.

It was then that something bizarre happened. The ice cream cones that each girl held suddenly flew backwards out of the girls' hands and onto their owners in perfect synchronization, causing the two to squeal and flee from the restaurant in embarrassment and fear. Ash stared in the direction that they had run confusedly, while Latias wore the slightest of satisfied smiles at seeing them go. Across the room their friends had also been watching the whole ordeal with shock and interest. When the ice creams randomly turned on their owners, Brock and Dawn mirrored Ash's reaction. Bianca, however, couldn't help but smile to herself- because she could have sworn that right before the ice cream went rogue, she saw Latias' eyes grow a faint blue. On the way out of the shop Bianca pulled her friend aside to talk.

"So, did _you_ do it?" Bianca asked quietly as they fell a few steps behind the rest of the group.

'_Do what?_' Latias asked coyly with a discrete wink at her friend. She knew that it probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, but how was she supposed to react? They were obviously trying to steal Ash, and she couldn't just let that happen. A far as Latias was concerned, Ash was hers. And she wished luck to any girl who would try to get between them.

The five friends stayed out for a while longer before stopping at a seafood restaurant, where Ash and Latias would have eaten them out of money had Bianca not known the owners well and received a discount. By the time that the group had made it back to Lorenzo's house it was easily getting dark out. They all spent some time together there before it was once again time to turn in. As had become somewhat of a routine, Ash walked Latias out to the porch to say goodnight. Like always they hugged for several moments, enjoying the warmth that radiated from each other- but tonight there was a little more in store for the two.

"Goodnight Latias," Ash said with a smile as they parted, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Latias nodded, though she had a noticeable blush on her face and looked away from him shyly. Ash looked at her with a confused expression, and was about to ask her if she was alright when she did the last thing that he had expected.

Out of nowhere Latias turned back to him and placed her soft lips against his cheek, causing him to freeze in surprise as a blush spread over his face like wildfire. The moment stretched for both of them as Latias did what she had wanted to do ever since Ash had come back to Alto Mare. Before he could do anything in return, however, she had separated herself from him once again and, mirroring the first time that she had kissed him, paused to look at him with her big golden eyes before turning and running off into the night.

Ash absentmindedly brought a hand up to the spot that she had kissed him and rubbed it as he stared off into the dark after her. It was amazing to him that an action as simple as a kiss on the cheek could have such an effect on him. But this wasn't just any kiss, after all. It was from _her_.

Latias ran until she was sure she was out of Ash's sight before transforming back into her dragon form and letting out a soft sigh.

_Goodnight Ash_, She thought as she looked back in his direction. A smile formed on her red face as she then turned invisible and took to the skies. She could only hope that after _that _Ash would understand how much she really cared for him. It had come out of nowhere, yes, but it had been bottled inside of her for so long that she had no regrets. It was actually a lot like when she kissed him the first time that he was in Alto Mare- the realization made her giggle as she silently soared back to the Garden for the night.

Back at the house, Ash was thinking hard as he still stood where he had been when she had kissed him. He was closer to Latias now than ever before, but ever since he had recognized his true feelings for her the other night he had wanted to become even closer. And how could he not? She had made him happier than he could ever recall, and there was never a dull moment if she was around. Of course these had resulted in a lot of harmless flirting and nuzzling between the two over the last couple of days.

Ash mentally face palmed for not returning her affection after the kiss, but it just happened so fast… That was when he had an idea.

_I… I want to do something for her. _Ash decided,_ But what..? _

After several seconds of meditating on the subject he suddenly had an idea. Ash grinned as he made up his mind and turned for the door. It would be tough, yes, and he only had a little time to pull it off… but now he was determined to show Latias how he felt. In his usual energetically impatient fashion, Ash ran inside the house and immediately tracked down Bianca to see if he could borrow some of her art supplies. He only had tonight to work and naturally wanted to get started right away, the feeling of Latias' lips on his cheeks still fresh in his mind.

Little did the two teens know that someone else had seen Latias' kiss- In the heat of the moment both failed to notice Lorenzo returning from his errands. Not wanting to interrupt their moment, he had hidden behind a nearby bush and observed the two curiously. It was then that his suspicions were confirmed as Latias suddenly kissed Ash on the cheek before hastily leaving the boy on the doorstep.

Lorenzo's brow furrowed in thought, Ash recovering from the event and going back inside.

_It could be nothing…_ Lorenzo thought as he crossed his arms, _Latias is naturally very affectionate, after all. But on the other hand… _

He sighed before making his way toward the front door, a foreboding feeling in his heart as the possibilities and their respective consequences filled his mind.

Ash, however, was already busy at work on something that would hopefully show Latias how he felt about her. But even now he was confused at her recent actions. For example, he hadn't seen her natural form in days. And while he knew that it was still Latias regardless of how she looked, it bothered him… He missed her normal form.

Back at the Garden, Latias was settling down for the night. She smiled at imagining Ash doing the same back at Lorenzo's house, comforting thoughts of her love soothing her as she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know what Ash was really doing, and what emotional extremes awaited her in the days to come.

* * *

**There it was! 5,000+ words, my longest chapter to date XD So things are picking up on the Ash/Latias front, and Lorenzo is acting... Strange... Huh. I guess we'll see how this all plays out! ;]**

**(Author's side note- Please don't flame me for calling the race the Alto Mare Water Cup in the earlier chapters. I know that it's called the Tour de Alto Mare, but it slipped my mind. Hey, one author can't do it all!)**

**Seeing as this is a pretty big checkpoint in the story, I would like to ask for reviews now more than ever. Getting your input on the previous 10 chapters will help immensely in my future writing, plus I just like to hear from you guys XD whether it be about this chapter, the story in general, or your thoughts, I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**Thanks!**

**-StartersoverLegends**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys… I can't help but get the feeling that last chapter might have been a disappointment to some of you. If that's the case, then I would like to say that I'm truly sorry. However, I felt that certain aspects of it were important to the storyline, so I hope that you'll bear with me. Also, to those of you who are disappointed in the lack of plot so far, well it starts now ;] again, I apologize if last chapter was subpar, but let's move on regardless!**

***Review Responses:***

**\- **_**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet**_**: XD that works, thanks man haha.**

**\- **_**IrateWritereviewer**_**: Awesome, I'm glad you like it! I like writing the little romantic setups as much as I think you like reading them, so I hope that future ones are as good too.**

**\- **_**MidnightHunter563**_**: I guess only time will tell haha, thanks and I hope this is soon enough.**

**\- **_**Hero in the shadows1**_**: Well, you're the second person I've said that too so yeah I think I really do XD Thanks, and I definitely will!**

**\- **_**KiritoKirigaya-SAO**_**: Thanks, and yeah haha I guess we'll see how that whole thing goes down.**

**\- **_**TheGrunt22**_**: Thanks for the constructive criticism, I definitely take it to heart and Thanks as well for the support and compliments haha.**

**\- **_**thor94**_**: For sure, hopefully you'll find out soon ;]**

**\- **_**BladeOfThePoet**_**: Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far haha. I hope to add in those answers soon, so hopefully you'll stay tuned and see for yourself! Thanks, I definitely will!**

***End Responses***

**Here's another long'n, 5,000+ Words just for you guys!**

**Well, I don't have much to say before the story, so uh, please keep in mind that I don't own Pokémon, and... oh yeah! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes as he studied his progress. A small smile came to his face as he saw the payoff of all his hard work- still, he knew that he had much more to do. Satisfied with part one of his gift for Latias, the raven haired boy turned his gaze from the writing-desk-turned-art-studio to look out the guest room's window. Outside of it the first rays of sunlight were just peaking from the horizon, marking that it was officially morning. Seeing as he had been cooped up in that room all night, Ash decided that some fresh air might do him some good for the remainder of his work as he turned back to the desk and reached to turn off the lamp that he had been using to illuminate his workspace. The teen had started working after he was sure that that his roommates were asleep last night, doing the best that he could with the dim light that the lamp provided along with the art supplies that Bianca had lent him. He then stood and picked up his project, along with a notepad and a pencil, before turning for the door. As usual Brock, Dawn, and all the pokemon were fast asleep, making his exit easy.

Ash walked out into the hall and gently shut the door behind him. A yawn escaped the teen's mouth due to the early hour, causing him to chuckle. Latias had really messed with his sleep schedule since he came back to Alto Mare- but he wouldn't have it any other way. Ash then proceeded to silently creep down the stairs to the main floor, thinking about where he could possibly go to work on part two of his plan when the perfect place came to mind. He smiled as he crossed the floor, and just reached for the front door when a soft voice from behind him caused him to pause.

"Ash?"

He paused to turn toward the voice and grinned. "Oh, hey Bianca."

The Alto Mare native was standing on the stairs looking at her friend with curiosity- seeing Ash up this early was a rare occurrence. Ash, on the other hand, assumed that Bianca was usually up by this time judging by the fact that she was already fully dressed for the day.

"Where are you off to so early?" She asked as she made it to the bottom of the stairs and began walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just going to take a walk to the Garden for some fresh air." He answered as he watched her begin toying with a coffee making machine sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Ah ok." She said as she prepared a cup of coffee for herself, then made a second cup for him. "Here, take this with you. I know that you usually sleep in, so you must be pretty tired right?"

Ash chuckled as he walked over and accepted the warm cup from her. "Yeah, you could say that. Thanks Bianca."

"No problem," She answered as she took a sip from her own cup, "Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yup! Oh, and your art supplies are on the desk in the guest room. Thanks again for letting me use them." He answered with a smile.

She shook her head, "No problem. I just didn't expect you to be the artistic type Ash."

"I'm not," Ash said with a chuckle, "But I really wanted to do this."

Bianca nodded in understanding, though she didn't really know what 'this' was. She could only assume that it had something to do with the paper tucked under his arm and the dragoness that he had been spending so much time with lately. After that the two said their goodbyes and Ash crossed back to the door before opening it and stepping out into the crisp dawn air.

* * *

Latias' eyes slowly opened as she lay comfortably on her usual perch in her tree. From her height she could just see the sun resting on the horizon, a blazing bright orange against the baby blue of the Alto Mare skyline. There was also a line of clouds far in the distance, which threatened to bring rain in the near future. Latias just hoped that it wouldn't interfere with her day with Ash.

Putting the thought aside, the dragoness stretched and sighed contently as she levitated off of her branch and flew off toward Lorenzo's house as usual. Given that she had done this every morning for the last five days, she was unsure as to why she still slept in the Garden. Maybe it was because that's where she had always stayed when her brother was alive… But now that he was gone it was getting lonely staying there by herself each night, causing her to ponder if she wanted to continue sleeping there as she rocketed over the streets of Alto Mare invisibly.

As she approached the house she swung around the side to look inside the guest room rather than go straight for the front door. She had been doing this for the last couple of days as it gave her the status of her friends, as well as an estimate of exactly how difficult Ash would be to wake up that morning. The thought of seeing her raven-haired secret love in his usual peaceful and semi-unbreakable slumber caused Latias to smile lovingly as she approached the second story window. But her smile quickly turned into a confused frown as she realized that this morning was different than usual- Inside Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and the other pokemon were fast asleep (as was to be expected at this time), but Ash was nowhere to be seen.

_That's odd, I wonder where he is?_ Latias thought as she also took note of the mess of art supplies sitting on the writing desk under the mirror across the room. She continued to think through the possibilities as she made her way back to the front door and quickly took on her human form before knocking.

"Good morning Latias!" Bianca said as she opened the door and smiled at her friend warmly.

'_Good morning Bianca,_' The eon answered as she smiled back, '_Do you know where Ash is?_'

Bianca giggled at Latias' straightforwardness and assumed that she had looked into the guest room window as usual before knocking.

"Actually, he just left not too long ago. He mentioned going to the Garden for some fresh air."

'_That's odd, I didn't see him on my way over here._' Latias replied, though in truth she hadn't really been paying attention to the city below as she hurried to Lorenzo's. In fact, if anyone had seen her flying earlier they were likely to assume that she was racing some invisible opponent judging by her speed as she was excited to reunite with her friends.

"Huh, you must have passed each other up." Bianca said with a giggle, "Anyway, I was about to head that way myself. Would you like to come with me?"

Latias nodded happily at the company, so Bianca grabbed a satchel full of her art supplies and the two set off into the still awakening city.

'_Is Lorenzo still asleep?_' Latias asked as the two walked side-by-side.

"Yep. Grandpa got home kind of late last night, so I think he's sleeping in." Bianca answered, "And Brock, Dawn, and the others probably won't be up for a few more hours."

Latias nodded and the two walked in silence for a ways before Bianca shot a mischievous sideways smile at her friend.

"So how are things going with _Ash_?" She asked semi-casually, though Latias' face still pinked as she remembered pecking him on the cheek last night.

'_F-Fine, why do you ask?_' Latias asked nervously, her tone of voice causing Bianca to laugh.

"Just curious Tia." Bianca responded with a wink. By this point Latias had basically accepted that Bianca knew of her affection for Ash, since the girl was constantly joking or hinting to the two about it. Latias also knew that her question about human/pokemon relationships the other night along with her constant nuzzling and staying close to the young man had to be a bit of a giveaway… But she just couldn't help herself! She was always so happy around him, and after being lonely for so long who could blame her?

Of course Bianca knew perfectly well that there was something going on between the two, and not just from Latias' side either. Lately Ash had been returning her affection, and seemed just as keen to be with her as she was with him. Bianca also knew what all of this meant… But she was still conflicted on how to feel about it. One side of her gushed at how cute the two were together, and thought that a relationship between the two could definitely work. The other side, however, knew that in today's society it was virtually impossible, and that the unnatural nature of it all could do more harm than good. Bianca inwardly sighed as she continued to wrestle with her own thoughts regarding a possible relationship forming between the two.

Bianca thought about saying something to Latias about it, but decided to save the topic for later. After all, it didn't look like Ash and Latias were doing anything more than really flirting at the moment, so where was the harm in letting it be for a little longer?

As the two approached a bridge that stretched over one of the healthily flowing canals, Bianca stopped walking and turned to her friend.

"Well I guess this is where we split up, I have to go get some more drawing supplies." Bianca said with a smile as she nodded toward the bridge, "Sorry I can't walk the rest of the way with you, but I'll head straight to the Garden once I'm done with my shopping ok?"

'_Ok, see you there then!_' Latias replied happily as she hugged her friend goodbye and turned to continue down the street that she was already on.

"Oh, and don't have _too_ much fun with Ash while I'm gone!" Bianca said with a wink, causing Latias' face to turn a deep red as she processed the implication.

Latias only laughed nervously in response, while Bianca was giggling happily at the satisfying reaction from the eon. Once Latias had turned and began walking the familiar streets toward her home, she let out a sigh to hopefully take some of the embarrassed color from her face.

What the two didn't know, was that during their whole walk together they were being watched.

As the two finally hugged and went their separate ways, a man in a slick black jacket and matching dark fedora was reading the local newspaper as he casually leaned against a wall nearby. The man smirked as the two walked off, oblivious to his presence as he lowered his newspaper and saw his two accomplices walking toward him from the way that the two girls had come, wearing similar clothing to his. One of the men walked right past him, seemingly indifferent to his whereabouts- though that was only to ensure that they didn't attract any attention. The second, however, stopped and leaned against the same wall with his arms crossed a few feet away.

"Report?" The man with the newspaper asked as he looked around nonchalantly.

"They both match the description perfectly." The second responded as he copied the other's behavior, "We followed them all the way from the watch point, and the whole time only the girl wearing the beret said anything… Yet she was answering questions as if they were holding a perfectly normal conversation."

"Interesting…" The first said as he smiled darkly. "I think we have ourselves a match. I'll pass on the good news. "

The second nodded before walking off in the same direction as the other. Their mission had been a complete success. The first man remained still for a moment, letting a couple of tourists pass him before unfolding his newspaper once more to conceal his face. Once he was comfortably hidden, he brought his wrist up to his face and hit a discrete button on its side. There was silence for a second before a voice came through the accessory.

"_Yes?_"

"Hello, Boss."

"_Have you brought me good news?_"

The man gave a satisfied smile from behind the newspaper. "Yes sir. It seems that all of our work has paid off."

"_Fantastic. Details?_"

"We believe that we have finally found the one you've been after."

"_Did everything go according to plan?_" The voice asked in a firm manner, their tone stressing the importance of protocol.

"Yes sir. As instructed, after identifying the target we watched it without detection for a week before setting up our stakeout. Unfortunately we have been unable to locate its dwelling, although this morning we initiated close-range recon on the target and have reason to believe that it is accustomed to using telepathy."

"_Telepathy?_" The voice asked again with a twinge of interest prominent, "_Now isn't that a welcome surprise._"

"Should we engage?" The man asked.

"_No…_" The voice instantly answered, "_Regroup for now. I will contact you soon with instructions. Clear?_"

"Crystal, sir." The man answered with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"_Good._" The voice said before there was a beep signifying that the call had ended.

The mysterious man then sighed before looking over the inside of his newspaper one last time. But little did anyone looking on from the outside know the peculiar nature of the paper- rather than containing information on local events and news as would be expected, the inside of it was covered in taped pictures and notes all focusing on a single Alto Mare individual in particular. She looked just like Bianca Soul, though she didn't wear the characteristic white beret, and her eyes shone a stunning amber color. There were also pictures of people she had been affiliated with- Lorenzo and Bianca Soul, Brock Slate (_Ex-Pewter City Gym leader_), Dawn Berlitz (_Famous coordinator from the Sinnoh Region_), and last but _definitely _not least- Ash Ketchum: top tier trainer and longtime adversary of criminal organizations such as Team Rocket, Galactic, and Plasma.

The man frowned at seeing a picture of Ash, a determined fire in the teen's eyes as his unnaturally powerful Pikachu sat on his shoulder. That kid could be a hitch in their plans, as he always seemed to end up between a criminal organization and their goals. But little did he know that this time, they were expecting him to interfere.

The man grunted as he once again folded up the paper and tucked it under his arm before turning and walking in the direction that his two partners had as well.

* * *

Latias walked through the concealed entrance to the garden, still in her human form as Ash was somewhere there. She still hated being in this form more than was necessary, but she had used it almost exclusively over the last several days as she had been spending them with Ash and was still very unsure of how he received her natural form. For all she knew, he thought that she looked like a monster in her natural form. That's why she had decided to play it safe lately, though the only reaction that Ash seemed to have to her recent transformation was occasionally looking at her confusedly. This worried Latias for a number of reasons- though for the time being she shook the thought to search for the boy of her affections.

'_Ash?_' Latias asked for what must have been the hundredth time as she walked through the garden looking for him. It was an exceptionally beautiful day; the clouds that threatened the island earlier had yet to make it to the island where it was currently sunny. The tame foliage of the Garden surrounded her in a vibrant green, as little spots of bright purple and yellow peppered the meadow floor. Bird pokemon still continued their songs from that morning, whistling and chirping a beautiful melody to the cool blue sky above.

_Where could he be?_ The dragoness thought as she looked around from the path she was on for any sign of Ash. Right then her question was answered as she heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Ugh, no! That's no good either…"

She turned to the sound and smiled as she finally saw Ash. He was sitting on a fallen log by the bank to one of the Garden's crystal blue ponds, facing away from her and apparently very annoyed at something- another rarity for Ash. Latias wandered what was causing him to act so differently today as she immediately began walking toward him, and soon saw that he was hunched over what appeared to be a couple sheets of paper, one with fresh writing on it.

"Why is this so hard?" Ash sighed as he still didn't notice the girl who was now right behind him. Playfully Latias reached around his head and put her hands over his eyes, causing him to jump.

'_Guess who?_' She asked playfully after a giggle.

"I have a pretty good idea," Ash joked with a chuckle as he reached up and pulled her hands off of his face so that he could see. Latias giggled again before walking around and taking a seat next to him on the log.

'_So what are you doing here so early?_' She asked curiously as her eyes drifted down toward the paper in his lap.

"O-oh, it's nothing." Ash lied as he defensively moved the papers behind him so that she couldn't see, which caused Latias to pout.

'_No it's not, please can you show me?_' She asked with pleading eyes.

Ash avoided her gaze, trying not to fall victim to her adorable expression as she continued to move closer to him. "I don't know…"

'_Plllllllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseee?_' She asked as she added a quivering lip and puppy-dog eyes to the mix. After this, he just couldn't resist.

"Ahhh fine," He answered with a grin, "I actually kind of wanted you to see this anyway…"

Latias' curiosity built to unbearable levels as Ash slowly reached behind him and pulled out the colorful paper. He shot a last unsure look at the paper before steeling himself and handing it over to her. Latias quickly accepted the paper, and audibly gasped as she realized what she was looking at.

It was the very picture that she had given him the last time that he was in Alto Mare; the one with Ash smiling while Pikachu sat happily on his shoulder, only there was one major difference- floating right beside Ash in the picture was… Her! Like he and Pikachu, she was also smiling joyfully, but that wasn't all. He was holding her claw in the picture, connecting the three of them. At the realization she blushed, and had a million thoughts and questions racing through her head at the sight. Slowly she tore her eyes away from the picture to look at Ash, who was watching her reaction with a slight blush covering his face.

'_Ash… D-did you do this?_' She asked, suddenly very emotional for some reason.

"Yeah," Ash answered as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "When you gave it to me you forgot something… So I added it."

Latias couldn't believe what just happened. Her token of affection to him all that time ago was now returned, the gift she had given him was now theirs. But the thing that made her the most happy about it was the simple fact that he had cared enough to go through the trouble of adding her into it. A large smile now on her face, Latias looked back down at the picture again. Granted that the addition wasn't completely perfect, it actually looked really good! Especially from Ash, who she knew wasn't very artistic by nature. The reds and whites of her body were bright and well-shaded, and her golden eyes looked almost real. Latias felt her eyes start to water up and quickly turned and caught Ash in a huge hug.

'_It's… It's amazing Ash!_' She said as she wrapped her arms around him, '_You did this all for me?_'

Ash returned the hug and chuckled. "Yeah, sorry if it's not the best. I'm not really used to drawing or anything, so I was up pretty much all last night working on it."

Again, Latias felt her heart leap. That explained why he had been up so early- he had chosen to work on a gift for her rather than even sleep. That was easily the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her, and by Ash no less!

'_No, it's amazing Ash! Thank you so much…_' Latias said as she still held him close, him doing the same. That was when she noticed the other piece of paper that he had behind his back. '_So what's that?_'

Ash quickly ended the embrace to hide the remaining paper, the blush on his face intensified. "Nothing! I mean… It's for you, but I'm not done with it yet…"

'_I'm sure it's great Ash,_' She answered as she smiled at him in encouragement, '_please show me? I have to see it now!_'

It was true, her curious personality was in overdrive as she could only imagine what else he had in store for her. In fact, she was so desperate to investigate the mystery gift that she was trying very hard to keep from using Psychic to take it and see for herself.

Ash thought about her request as she smiled at him with those big golden eyes that he loved so much. He always missed seeing those eyes, but not as much as he missed seeing her in her normal form like he used to… But it was like she had stopped using it entirely lately. And that's when he got an idea.

"Alright, I'll show you…" Ash said, causing Latias' eyes to brighten considerably. "But first you have to do something for me."

'_What is that?_' She asked, completely confused as to what he could possibly want from her.

"Change back into your natural form." He answered with a smile.

Latias stared at him in shock- he _wanted _her to change back? After a moment of processing his request Ash sighed.

"You can't see it until you change…" He said nonchalantly, knowing that with her curiosity he now had all the power.

'_O-okay._' She answered quietly, confusing Ash once more. Did she not want him to see her in that form? He had no idea why that would be, but he put the thought aside as she became shrouded in a bright blue light. Ash never once looked away as the light remained for a moment before revealing Latias sitting beside him, shyly looking down at the ground in her pokemon form. Meanwhile Ash was once again amazed by the beauty of the dragoness. Her slender yet curvy body shape, accompanied by a completely beautiful face and disarmingly perfect features. She was comparable to a goddess to Ash, an angel with unmatched beauty, as well as one with huge amounts of hidden power that only attracted him more.

'_So… Can I see now?_' She asked, her voice still soft and shy. This was the first time that Ash had seen her like this in days, and she was terrified at what he might be thinking even now as he watched her- the worst coming to mind as her imagination filled in the blanks left behind by his silence. Though if she would have looked at him then, she would have seen a look full of awe and admiration.

"Yeah…" Ash said as he mentally told himself to get a grip and pulled the paper out from behind him. "Here…"

Latias looked from his warm chestnut eyes to the lined paper that he was handing her before taking it from him. She was right, it was filled out with what appeared to be some sort of poem. Ash was strangely quiet as he handed his work over to her, though inside his head he was praying that she would like it. As she started to read the teen looked at everything but her, anxiety building in him at the possible consequences that would follow if she hated it. Meanwhile Latias began to read what Ash had been so aggravated with earlier, and what had him so nervous to show her now. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise at seeing what he had written.

_With You:_

_It feels like I've been around this whole wide world,_

_Made so many friends, seen a million faces._

_And if I could move on I don't think that I would,_

'_Cause with you I've found where my place is._

_After a long day just your smile can lift me up,_

_And I see that smile everywhere that I go._

_It seems that my time with you is never enough,_

'_Cause with every goodbye I'm left wanting more. _

_I never knew that I could feel this way,_

_Or that someone could make me so happy,_

_For so long I looked for something I couldn't see,_

_When all along it was right here in front of me._

_And all my dreams and my thoughts are of you._

_In my day and my night I'm by your side._

_Now all that I want is to be with you,_

_To finally know that you're mine._

_We'll face the world hand-in-hand_

_We'll walk through it all together_

_After all this time I understand, _

_And I'm with you in any weather._

_So finally I know what to do-_

'_Cause now I'm sure that these feelings are true._

_I'll start a new adventure, my life anew-_

_You're my everything Latias… and I love you._

By the time that she had finished reading, Latias' eyes were full of tears of the sweetest kind. Every word of every line bounced around her head as she read through it again and again. _Ash… loves me?_ Was all that she could think about as the meaning of the poem seemed to fill her with an unrivaled level of happiness. Her body shook uncontrollably as she took the surreal moment for as much as it was worth.

Ash suddenly noticed her shaking and the tears welling in her eyes and felt a great sense of fear come over him as he realized that he must have done something terribly wrong. But just then his worries were thrown aside as Latias turned and smiled right at him, her beautiful golden eyes filled with tears even though they looked the happiest that he had ever seen them.

'_A-Ash…_' He heard her say in his head, her voice bubbling over with what seemed to be excitement, joyfulness, and a twinge of disbelief.

"Yes Latias?" He answered, fidgeting nervously at her reaction.

'_Did you… really mean what you wrote?_' She asked right into his hazelnut eyes, '_Every word?_'

Ash thought about this for a moment. The words, although hard to find, were sincere. Ever since he had been back in Alto Mare with Latias, he had been happier and more at home than he had ever known before. He had this overwhelming feeling inside of him that as long as he was with her, he would be home. Suddenly all the time that they had spent together flashed before his eyes, causing him to smile back at her- this beautiful creature that had somehow singlehandedly awoken a feeling inside of him that he never knew he had. A feeling that made leaving her for as long as he had before seem impossible… Yes, he loved her. Yes, he needed her in his life. And yes, he wanted that life to be with her.

Ash smiled warmly at the awaiting dragoness and swallowed before answering in all honesty.

"Yes, I did… Every word."

Latias then collapsed onto him, holding him tightly to herself as she prayed to everything that this wasn't just some dream, before Ash wrapped his arms around her as well. He could feel her breathing and hear her quietly weeping tears full of joy- joy at finally getting the one thing in the world that she needed most, and knowing that she would never have to feel the terrible pain of loneliness again.

Then, time seemed to slow as she pulled away and stared into his eyes, and him doing the same as their faces were mere inches apart. They were still in each other's arms as the distance between their lips began to close, the action a silent yet unanimous decision between the two of them as they moved closer and closer…

'_Wait!_' Latias suddenly said as she backed away and turned her head to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"What is it Latias?" Ash asked gently as he feared the worst possibilities. There was a moment's pause before she answered.

'_Should I… Change back into my human form for this?_' She asked him as she continued to look away. '_It's just… I'm a pokemon… And you're a human…_'

"What?" He asked, thoroughly taken aback by her words. "Of course not!"

'_H-huh?_' She asked as she finally turned to look back at him. Ash in-turn smiled warmly at her and gently brought a hand up to wipe a tear away from her face.

"Latias… You don't need to be in your human form for me to like you." He then brought his other hand up, now using both to caress her face. "You're perfect. Just the way you are."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing- this was something directly out of her countless dreams about him that she had been having ever since she met Ash.

'_Really..?_' Latias asked as an involuntary blush spread across her beautiful face.

"Well, yeah." Ash replied, bringing one of his hands down to hold her claw. "It doesn't matter that you're a pokemon. You're beautiful, and kind, and amazing, and…" He swallowed before finishing his thought, "I love you Latias. Just the way you are right now."

The tears of joy returned to her golden eyes as she listened to his words, not letting a single syllable pass her by.

'_Oh, Ash!_' Latias cried, unable to hold back any longer. Without hesitation she closed the distance between their lips, making known all of her feelings for him as her lips locked with his. Ash was initially caught off-guard, but quickly realized what was happening and kissed her back with as much feeling as she had, taking the hand that wasn't busy holding her claw and using it to pull her closer to himself. The perfect moment stretched, and the two wished that it could never end as they finally connected like never before. Finally, after what seemed like a weightless eternity they parted, both panting lightly as they brought their foreheads together, Latias nuzzling his face with a loving 'coo'.

_'I love you too,_' She answered, causing Ash to smile while stroking the soft down of her neck feathers lovingly.

In that pristine moment, with Ash and Latias cuddling close to each other on that log in the Secret Garden, any and all doubts that the two had- about themselves, the other, or them united- were quickly extinguished as their new love lifted them both up beyond what they could have ever expected. Though it wasn't just those two who realized the power of their affection, as a shocked Bianca stood amazed behind them as she realized what she had just witnessed. After seeing the obvious love that the two shared, and the lengths that they would go through for one another, her own words echoed in her mind.

"_However, I believe that there can definitely be exceptions."_

_Maybe those two are meant to be after all_, Bianca thought as her look of shock faded to a warm smile as she watched the two for another moment before turning for the exit of the garden, her presence left unknown to Ash and Latias as they remained in that perfect moment for as long as the world would allow them.

* * *

**Well that happened XD now the action can start, as well as the real AshxLatias romance haha. I'm sorry for not adding line breaks to the poem, I literally tried everything I knew to make it happen, but whenever I saved the changes they were still together -_-**

**How did I do this chapter? Any thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave a review to tell me how you feel and what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**-StartersoverLegends**


End file.
